Eric Gets His Way
by Ericnorthmanmylover
Summary: Eric finds a way to get back at Sookie and is trying to make her his own.
1. Chapter 1

**_Here is a newly revised version of Chapter 1 and 2. I changed a few things but I didn't want to completly gut my 1st writing format, so my wonderful my Beta Vikingglass25, tiried to make it at least easier to read. _**

**_Thanks again to Texanlady for letting take part of her story and putting my own spin to it._**

**_Charlaine Harris owns all things Sookie Stackhouse. I just like to take them out to play with. _**

* * *

**SPOV**

**OMG! I'm in so much trouble. **

**It has been two days since Bill went missing from the restaurant. I came out of the bathroom that day to say yes to Bill's marriage proposal, only to find him gone and Bill's chair overturned. **

**I couldn't tell if Bill was mad that I had not said yes on the spot and left in a huff or if he had been taken. **

**I looked at the table a little closer and noticed that Bill's keys were still on the table. Maybe he hadn't been taken and that was his clue to me that he needed some time alone. **

**I picked up his keys and went home to wait for him to show up. So that is what I did and now here I sit two days later trying to decide what I should do. **

**It is pretty obvious to me now that Bill had been taken and that I needed to do something to get him back. There was only one person that can help me and that is Eric. **

**Oh God, how can I go to Eric for help. After my little tease act with Eric a week ago to get Lafayette out of having to sell V for Eric. **

**I came up with a plan to get Eric so turned on to point of release, only to rescind his invitation to my house right as he was about to find release. **

**My plan worked a little too well and now I have to eat crow and go to this man to get help in finding Bill.**

* * *

**EPOV**

**Sookie would be coming for help from me any day now. **

**I have made sure that she has no choice but to come to me for help. When she does, she is mine forever. **

**A week ago my little minx made a deal with me. I would get to have some fun with her and in return her friend Lafayette gets released from all ties to me and for me to never talk to him again. **

**I made the deal and thought that I was finally getting the chance to show Sookie what she is missing with Bill. **

**I was so wrong. Sookie took a page out of my own book and beat me at my own game. She got me so worked up, to the point I would have done anything for her, only to have her rescind my invitation at my greatest point of need. **

**I told her to let me back in and all would be forgotten but she just threw out my keys and clothes to me and left me naked on her front porch. **

**It took me a couple of days to calm down and realize that I had found my match. No other woman would have ever thought to do something like that and live.**

** I knew when I first met Sookie that she was different from other women and that I wanted her body badly. Now I don't just want her body, I want to make her mine in all ways and at some point turn her. **

**I called Pam into my office a few days ago and we started planning how to get rid of Bill Compton and insure that she has to come to me for help. It worked out like a dream and Lorena was only too happy to take Bill off of my hands.**

** Lorena had been embarrassed and insulted by Bill and he was now going to pay. **

**Bill should have given Sookie to me when I asked him to, now he will pay the price for taking Sookie's innocence and keeping her from me. I am Eric Northman and I always win.**

**I can feel Sookie is here and it is time to begin Operation Stackhouse. **

**Pam leads Sookie to my throne and says "Master, Sookie here wants to talk to you" as Pam turns to leave she winks at Sookie and says "Sookie it is nice to see you."**

**"Have you come to make amends for last week?"**

**"No Eric, I need your help. Bill has gone missing and I need help finding him. I think Lorena took him."**

**"Sookie how do you know that Bill is missing?"**

**"We were having dinner a couple of days ago and when I came out of the bathroom he was gone. His chair was overturned and his keys were left on the table. At first glance, I thought he was just mad at me and had left me his keys, so I could get home. When he cooled down he would talk to me later. Now I know he has been taken and I need your help."**

**I then say loudly. "Sookie, you are left alone, unprotected and free why should I help you find Bill?" All the vampires look at me and know that something important is about to happen.**

**"Because you are Bill's Sheriff and that is your job to find him."**

**"Oh Sookie, you have no proof that Bill had been taken and I do not have to do anything to find him. If it is true that Lorena took Bill, she has every right to him as his maker."**

**Sookie begins to realize that she is going to have to make a deal with Eric for his help.**

**"What do you want Eric?"**

**"Sookie, if you want my help in finding Bill you will have to do some things for me." He says with a smirk.**

**"What do I have to do Eric?"**

**Now she is mine, I can barely contain my glee. "I have a few stipulations."**

**Eric begins stating them out.**

**"First you have to go home with me tonight and stay with me at my place for one week. You will allow me to do any sexual thing that I want to you in that week. Also after your little tease the other day, you will make amends to me for it. You will be punished for what you did and you will receive 10 slaps on that beautiful ass of yours for it."**

** I can feel Sookie cringe at that stipulation. **

**"Second, you will allow me to take blood from you and you will also take my blood no less than 5 times in the week you are with me."**

**"Third, after this week is up and if I have not found Bill by this point, you will continue giving me blood and sex no less than 3 nights a week until Bill has been found."**

**"Fourth, in this time you will allow me to give you anything I desire, and you cannot give them back or give them to anyone else."**

**"Fifth, you will come to work with me here no less than 5 times a week and some of those times might be dates instead, until Bill is found. You will continue to work for me no less than 3 times a week after Bill is found. Sookie, do you agree with my rules?"**

** Sookie looks at me with a deer in the headlights look. "Sookie, why don't you go to the bathroom and think about the rules I have set out for you and come back when you have an answer."**

**Sookie says nothing and turns around and starts walking to the bathroom. **

**She is mine now. I call out to the vampires in my place and say, "you heard that Sookie is unattached and that she has no protector?"**

** "Yes" rains out and I smile and say "I claim Sookie Stackhouse as my own no one else will ever touch her."**

** Sookie doesn't know it yet but she will never be with Bill again. She is mine now and she doesn't even know it. It is good to be me. Even if she doesn't agree to my rules, I can just take her and make her come to my way of thinking and there is nothing she can do about it. **

**I own her. **

**She is mine.**

* * *

**SPOV**

**OMG I'm so screwed. I can't believe what Eric wants me to do to get Bill back. **

**What am I going to do? I really don't have a choice if I want to find Bill.**

** I can't believe that I have to sleep with him, let him touch me, fuck me and then he is going to spank me. **

**It seems now that I will be punished for my little tease. It seemed like such a good idea at the time but now I'm going to pay. **

**Why is the thought of it turning me on? Oh, God!!! I must be losing my mind. **

**After seeing Eric naked, I have been sort of lusting for his cock and it has made me feel really guilty. I couldn't get the thought out of my mind after watching Eric watch me touch myself and cumming in front of him. **

**I should not want to see Eric naked again, but I know a part of me is really excited about it. **

**No, I love Bill! Don't I? **

**Eric knows I have no choice and I'm just trying to build up the courage to make the deal with Eric. **

**I sure hope I make it out of this in one piece. **

**I pull my phone out of my purse and call Sam. **

**I tell him that I need to leave town for a week and that I'm sorry for not giving him notice earlier. **

**He asked for what but I just told him that Bill was taking me out of town and not to worry. **

**He agrees and we hang up. **

**I then walk out of the bathroom and head for the bar. I walk up to Chow and ask him for a gin and tonic and make it two. **

**Chow then hands me 2 glasses and I drink them both down fast to give me a little liquid courage. **

**I then get up and walk over to Eric. He has the biggest smile on his face and waits for me to agree.**

**"Eric, I agree!"**

**I knew that she was going to agree. I call Pam over to me and tell her that I was leaving.**

**Pam smirks at Sookie and me and says to Sookie "I have to give you props for what you did the other day and I can't wait to see what you are like after my master gets a hold of your body. You Sookie will never be the same and you will never want Bill again after he gets through with you and your body". **

**Then Pam says, "Have fun you two." then turns and walks away.**

**I then get up and hold out a hand to Sookie. She takes it and we start out the backdoor to my car.**

**"Eric, what about my car?"**

**"Don't worry little one, Pam will take care of it."**

**"Sookie, do you need to call your shifter and let him know you will not be in for a week?"**

**She says "I already did." and I smile. I can't wait to get Sookie home. **

**We finally make it to my place in 10 minutes. I was driving like a bat out of hell and Sookie looked really scared. **

**Good, it will just make her more excited. **

**While Sookie was in the bathroom at the club, I felt her desire and I know that she feels attraction to me even if she won't admit to it, yet. **

**It is time to command her body and mark her as mine forever. Sookie is never going to get rid of me and she will even come to love that fact.**

**I come around to her side of the car and open the door. Sookie is shocked at how big and beautiful my house is. **

**I then ask Sookie to come in and make herself at home. I ask her if she needs something to eat or drink before we begin. **

**She says "sure", even though she is not hungry and is just trying to buy some time.**

** Eric knows this and is not put off one bit. He can wait and give her a few more minutes. **

**I go to the refrigerator and make her a ham sandwich with chips.**

**Sookie asks me why I have food in my house.**

**I tell her that I have been waiting for her to come to me and that I'm always prepared for when this occurs. **

**She looks shocked at my comment. She starts to eat the sandwich and chips as slow as she can and I can tell you that I got quite turned on seeing her eat. **

**Who would have thought that could be a turn on. Nothing is ever boring with Sookie Stackhouse.**

**SPOV**

**I'm trying to eat as slow as I can, so I don't have to begin what I know is going to be a long week. **

**I find that I'm excited about what is to come and that just is not right. **

**I should be repulsed. I'm afraid Eric might have a huge hold of me when this is all said and done.**

** I know I can't put it off any longer and get up and put my plate in the sink.**

**Eric then holds out his hand and says, "Let me show you to our lair". **

**We go to the library and he pulls on a book and puts in a code and the door opens. We walk into a hallway and come to an elevator door that looks like steel. He puts his thumb on the scanner and puts in another code and the elevator opens. We walk in the room and he calls for the lights to come on. **

**I'm really surprised at how big his lair and bed is. I'm now starting to get really nervous. What have I agreed to?**

**Eric sits on the bed and pats the place next to him.**

**I come and sit next to him and Eric starts kissing me. Oh, why does he have to be a good kisser. **

**I can feel myself getting excited. This is not going to be good. Eric is not holding a thing back, he is putting his 1000 years of experience into this kiss and then starts to unbuttoning my shirt and feeling my breast though my bra. **

**It is starting to feel really good and I feel him take my bra off and lay me down on the bed while never breaking his kiss.**

**Eric stops kissing me and just stares at me for a minute or so and then says, "You are so beautiful".**

**Eric then gets up and takes off his clothes super fast. What a cock he has on him. It is not fair to be that big and beautiful. **

**Then Eric starts to kiss me again and goes into the possessive kissing mode. He starts unbuttoning my pants, unzips my zipper, lifts me up and starts pulling my jeans off while never taking his eyes of me.**

**EPOV**

**Eric notices that Sookie is wearing underwear that looks a lot like the dress she was wearing to Fangtasia the first time he met her. **

**I can feel my excitement for her rise in my cock. I give her a smile and put my nose right next to her thong panties and take a huge whiff of her scent. **

**I am in heaven and I can't wait to taste her here.**

** I pull her panties off, not ripping them this time since I want to save them for when I get her to wear that dress again. I can't wait to take her bent over my desk in that dress and panties. That's for another time.**

**I get back in the moment and spread Sookie's legs apart. I can feel my fangs come out in excitement and the scent coming off her is enough to make me cum. I finally give in and lick her.**

**SPOV**

**I scream and starts moaning and thinking, Bill would never go down on me and I can't believe how good it feels. He is really laying it on and stuck his tongue in my hole. OMG!!! I'm so screwed.**

**Eric is alternating from licking me and sticking his tongue in me. **

** I'm getting close to orgasm when he puts his finger inside me and start fucking me with it while licking me towards heaven. **

**I'm getting so tight and I can feel my release coming.**

**EPOV **

**I can't believe how good she tastes. I can feel her surprise and desire for what I am doing to her. **

**I lick her clit and then move to her hole back and forth. I feel her getting close and I get ready to make her cum for me. My love! Did I just think that. No, I must be caught in the moment. **

**I stick my finger in her cunt and I make sure to speed up my licking and flicking her clit along with my finger. She is about to lose it and I can't wait to hear her scream my name.**

**SPOV **

**I can't believe he is about to make me cum. I start moaning out "oh god, please don't stop. Don'ttttttt stopppppppp, ahhhhhhhahhhh!"**

**EPOV **

**She comes in my mouth and after tasting her, I will never let her go. **

**I have never tasted anything like her before and I have been with 10's of thousands of women. I have never felt this pull for one human woman. I love that she is vocal as she screams out in pleasure.**

**It is time for me get her accustomed to my dick and I show her what it is to be possessed by me. **

**Sookie is still lying there with a dazed look of pleasure on her face and I start licking her again to get her back in the moment. **

**When she is paying attention again I moved up and spread her legs wider and placed myself at her entrance. She looks at me with a little bit of fear of what is to come.**

**I start kissing her again and when I feel her temp rise, I start to push my cock in her pussy. **

**She is so tight and I know that she needs to get used to my large member. She is starting to freak a little and I kiss her again while she adjusts to me. I feel her fear die down and I start to feed her a little bit more of my cock. She winces at my size but does not ask me to stop. **

**She is starting to open up for me and I now have almost all of my cock in her. It feels so damn good to be inside of her. I can't wait to own her pussy.**

**I want her to ask me to start fucking her, so I kiss her and stick a finger on her clit flick her trying to get her to ask me to fuck her. I feel her excitement rise again and she will be asking for it soon.**

**SPOV**

**I have never felt such a feeling before. Eric is putting his dick in me and he is so large. I'm afraid that he is not going to fit. **

**He pauses to let me adjust of his size and then was kissing me for all I'm worth. **

**Man, can Eric sure kiss. I calm down and he starts to move in me slowly again. He is almost in me all the way and I have never been stretched this far before. **

**He is all the way in me and just sitting there with this look on his face, like he is waiting for me to do or ask him something. **

**He kisses me again and I feel his finger start to flick my clit. **

**OMG it feels so good, I need him to start fucking me. Why is he waiting, oh God, Oh god I need him to fuck me. All of a sudden the words "FUCK ME NOW ERIC" came out of my mouth. Eric started moving inside of me.**

**EPOV**

**She said the words, she is mine now. I'm going to fuck the shit out of her. I can feel that she wants it hard and I'm just the man to give it to her.**

** I raise her legs up to my shoulders and I put my hands on her ass to lift her up so I can fuck her harder. My dick is filling her in places she has never felt before and in my head I keep chanting, she is mine, she is mine, I will never let her go.**

**She is screaming my name now and telling me to fuck her harder and to never stop. How I have longed to hear those words.**

**SPOV**

**I'm screaming don't stop and to fuck me harder. It has never been this way before. Bill is not small but when we made love, it was never like this. Bill has never moved in me like this and always treated me like a doll when making love. I never knew that it could be like being possessed. Eric was possessing me with his cock and I want more.**

**Oh God, I'm so fucked in every way.**

**EPOV**

**I am pounding into her and I can feel her getting close, she is screaming my name now and telling me "Don't stop you fucker, fuck me harder Eric."**

**She wants it harder, that is just what she will get. Her body was made for me and only me. Here she goes, "AHHHAHHAHAAHHH ah" and cums on my cock squeezing my cock like no other has before. **

**I start cumming in her and bite her nipple. I'm coming and sucking and she feels and tastes so damn good. **

**No wonder Bill has been keeping her blood and pussy for himself. Now it is MINE. **

**I'm so turned on and I pull out of her and she moans the loss, I turn her on her stomach and put my dick back into her love hole. **

**She is spent but moans when my cock get all the way back in and she puts her hand on the headboard and gets ready for me to pound into her. **

**I have to have her, she is mine. I pound into her, trying to show her who is in command of her pussy.**

**She is screaming ah, ah, so loud that it just spurs me on faster. I start to flick her clit again and we are close again. I feel our release and I scream out "you are mine!" **

**"Sookie, who does your pussy belong to"?, pound, pound, "who does your pussy belong to Sookie?"**

**She screams out, "You, my pussy belongs to you, Eric."**

** We both scream out each other's names and cum together...**

**I say to her "You are mine and I will never let her go."**

**SPOV**

**Did he just make me cum like that and ask me who my pussy belongs to. **

**Oh God!! I said it belonged to him. He told me "You are mine" Oh shit!!! **

**I'm so screwed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here is a newly revised version of Chapter 1 and 2. I changed a few things but I didn't want to completly gut my 1st writing format, so my wonderful my Beta Vikingglass25, tiried to make it at least easier to read. _**

**_Thanks again to Texanlady for letting take part of her story and putting my own spin to it._**

**_Charlaine Harris owns all things Sookie Stackhouse. I just like to take them out to play with. _**

**

* * *

**

**SPOV**

**I can't believe I told Eric that my pussy belonged to him. What the hell was I thinking? **

**Oh yeah! I wasn't thinking and now I have an even larger problem. Eric had told me that he was better in bed and that I would find out one day but I really never thought that would happen. **

**I just thought that Eric was boasting. Sure he has long beautiful hair, heavenly blue eyes and a great ass but I could never be his. Could I? **

**How could I be so stupid to lose control of myself? Bill is going to be very upset when he finds out what I have done to get him back. **

**What I have with Bill is love and this is just sex. So what if Eric is great at sex. That's not the most important part? Right? I'm so confused. **

**I still have a week to go and I hope that I make it out of this in one piece. I feel Eric starting to pull me towards him in a spooning position. I'm just going to lay here and not move and maybe Eric will leave me alone and let me get my witt's back together.**

**EPOV**

**I reach out to Sookie's stomach and pull her back towards me. **

**She is trying her hardest to pretend she is sleeping but I know better. She is just embarrassed that she felt something during sex. So I will let her be for the moment.**

**She has so much heat radiating off of her body. Damn it feels so good to just lay here with her. I knew there was passion in Sookie but I never could have guessed at how much was in that little body of hers. **

**I can't wait until she is completely mine. I will make sure that Mr. William Compton never comes back into her life. She is mine now, I will never give her back.**

**Since I want the rest of the week to be about spoiling Sookie, I need to get her punishment out of the way. I wonder if Sookie is going to be one of those women that gets turned on by a spanking. I don't plan to hurt her much. I really just threw that stipulation in, so I could see if she was one of those women that got turned on by it. **

**I was really upset that night she rescinded my invitation. I never thought that Sookie could ever sit there like she did and touch herself. **

**She stood up to me and there are not many still alive that have. I have live many years and in all that time, I have never met a woman that could be my match.**

**I have given Sookie enough time to sulk. It is time to get the punishment out of the way now, so that tomorrow I can start spoiling her. Operation Stackhouse starts tomorrow. **

**I need to text Bobby, my day man, tonight because I have many things I want to get for Sookie. While she is here, I will make sure her house is remodeled and a daytime rest area is connected to the garage that I'm going to have built for her. When she gets back home, I will have her shop for her new furniture. She won't be too happy with me at first but she will grow into the idea. **

**Next, I'll be getting rid of that God awful car she is driving.**

**SPOV **

**Eric turned me towards him and says "Are you ready for your punishment, Sookie"?**

**Did he just say "punishment"? No way, please tell me this is not happening! I'm not answering that question.**

**I can feel her heartbeat beat faster and she is scared. This should be interesting. "You know Sookie, we need to get this spanking out of the way, so we can get on to the fun stuff".**

**I can't believe he just said so we can get on to the fun stuff. Who the hell does he think he is? **

**I turn to him and say "Are you out of your mind? No, I'm not ready for a spanking! Don't you think you have done enough to me already?"**

**"Now Sookie, we have already laid out the rules, are you trying to renege on your word?"**

**I sigh and say "No Eric". DAMN, DAMN, DAMN.**

**Eric sits up and moves to the edge of the bed. Grabs a pillow and lays it across his lap.**

**Eric says "Come here Sookie"**

**Everything that has happened in the last few days caught up with me and I start crying.**

** I get up and come to Eric. He takes my hand and rubs the inside of my palm to, I guess, make me feel better. **

**He then lays me across his lap on the pillow and starts rubbing my ass. It started to feel really good and then I felt the 1st SLAP. "Ah".**

**I start crying harder. Not from real pain but from the embarrassment of it all. **

**Eric then rubs my ass again and then SLAP. I didn't cry out this time. SLAP!! I wasn't expecting that one and it really hurt more than the others. **

**SLAP!! I'm really moving my ass around now and trying to get away. **

**Eric holds me down so I can't move and rubs my ass again. Then his hand starts to move farther down to my pussy. He puts a finger on my clit and moves it around.**

** AH, OH that feels so good. My body is starting to heat up and not just on my ass. No this can't be happening! SLAP!! SLAP!!! SLAP!!!! "AHHHHH AAH!" **

**Eric puts his hand on my ass to cool it off some and goes back to feeling my pussy. My body is betraying me and I can feel my juice flowing out of me.**

**SLAP!! SLAP!!! I am panting now with the pain and pleasure of my spanking. Why am I liking this? It is not right to be turned on from someone punishing you. Just one more and I can try to get away from him and figure out what the hell is wrong with me?**

**EPOV**

**Oh yes. Sookie is one of those women who gets excited with being spanked. This is just wonderful. Her scent is like ambrosia to me. I can't wait to taste her again. I will do that after 3 more slaps and then I will take her again.**

**I rub her ass and pussy until I can feel she is almost at the point of release and then I SLAP her for the last time. I feel her shake as she screams out in pleasure as she cums and all thoughts she had before ends.**

**She just lays there panting and doesn't really notice that I'm laying her back down on the bed with her legs hanging over the edge of the bed.**

** I kneel down and raise her legs over my shoulders. I look at her face and see that she is still not here with me and I start licking her clit. **

**That got her attention. She looks at me with her big beautiful blue eyes and she starts moaning. That moan went straight to my cock and made me lick her harder.**

**SPOV**

**I can't focus on anything after that orgasm and I just lay there shaking in my release. OMG that was amazing. I don't notice when Eric lays me back down and raises my legs over his shoulders. Until I feel him lick my clit. **

**I can't help myself, I start moaning. **

**Oh, that feels so good. I wonder if Bill had ever licked me, would it feel like this? **

**Why didn't Bill ever do this to me so I would know the difference? God I want more of his tongue and I pull his head closer to pussy. Eric takes the hint and licks me harder and now he is licking me inside my pussy. Holy hell!! I pull my fist hand to my mouth so I don't scream out.**

**EPOV**

**I'm looking at her face as she lifts her fist up to her mouth to keep from screaming out. I think to myself, that is what you think little Sookie. You are not going to be able stop yourself from screaming out for long. **

**I can't wait to feel her cum in my mouth and hear her scream out in the pleasure only I can give her. I will be the only man to make Sookie scream out in pleasure from now on. **

**I can't give her up. **

**I'm going into vampire speed mode and increase the speed of my licking on her clit and then place a finger inside of her. I move my finger in her slowly as I keep the speed up with my tongue. I can feel she is getting close to cumming again, so I add another finger and increase my speed on her clit. **

**I'm going to make sure that Sookie enjoys this so much, that when she thinks of Bill, he will never measure up to my skills.**

** She is bucking now, breathing harder and harder. She is now biting her fist to keep from screaming out. I've got you now Sookie. Scream for me. **

**I place another finger in her and increase not only my mouth speed on her clit but the speed of my fingers inside of her and she screams out "OMG UHHH AHHH YESSSSSSSS! OH SHIIITTT!" as she cums in my mouth. **

**I lick all her body releases and she tastes so good. I could stay here licking her forever.**

**I'm so excited I need to fuck her hard.**

**I rise up still holding her legs and I widen her legs out so I can put my dick back in her. As I enter her, she sighs in pleasure as I fill her completely. I then straighten her legs up against my chest so there is a tighter fit and touch her clit again. **

**She is really panting now and screams, "Fuck me, HARD. NOWWW". **

**I think, "As you wish my dear heart."**

**SPOV**

**I asked him to "Fuck me, HARD." and he started pounding me harder than I have ever been fucked. **

**I feel my edge of sanity on the line. My body feels like it no longer belongs to me. I know now that I'm not going to be able to live without this. **

**His body possesses me and I feel so filled that I might rip apart with his hard thrusting strokes but I just want him to pound me harder. **

**I scream out "Hardeeerrr Errriccc." Why does Eric know just how to make my body come alive. This is just not fair.**

**EPOV**

**I'm going to possess her, until she can think nothing but having me inside her. I keep pounding her hard and hear her tell me "harder." **

**I'm not sure I have ever felt this compulsion to be this deep into any other woman. I have never met another woman I've craved like I crave her.**

** I normally have to have at least 3 women at a time, just so I can keep up with my need. I really don't put in the time to make the women I'm with cum in ecstasy. They just usually do because I am a Viking and we know how to please, even when we are not really trying to. **

**Sex has always been about me and my needs. How Sookie changed my normal sex patterns. She is making me care more about her pleasure than mine. I need to own her. I stop moving and pull out of her.**

**Sookie says with a cry "Don't stop. Fuck me dammit".**

**I love it when Sookie gets vocal. I start laughing and turn her over on her knees and lower her chest down as I keeping her ass up in the air. My body and mind is calling out to me to own her.**

** I enter her hard in one stroke and pull out. Just to enter her hard again. I can feel her need for me to fuck her harder and faster. I'm fucking the hell out of her and I can feel from her blood, and hear it in her screams of pleasure that she is loving what I'm doing to her body. **

**The phrase keeps running in my mind 'Mine, Mine, Mine'.**

**I can feel that she is close to cumming so I flick her clit and pound into her so hard, I was scared I might hurt her. **

**In, in, in. I cum so hard that I collapse on Sookie for a minute. **

**I turn her over and pull her on top of me, only to see that she has passed out. A big smile comes on my face and I reach for the covers and I let my Sookie sleep. She has earned it. I have never felt this good. She has to be my queen, I will never let her go.**

**I reach for my phone on the table and text Bobby with my instructions. It is almost dawn and I can feel the pull to sleep. **

**I take one more sniff of the air. I will never get tired of the smell of Sookie. I hope she is laying in this same spot when I awaken. I smile as my body shuts down.**

**SPOV**

**I think to myself 'why did he stop fucking me'. I scream out "Don't stop. Fuck me dammit".**

**I have never felt this out of control. I can't think of anything but having Eric's cock in me. Moving in me and never stopping. I can feel him switch me to my knees and lower my chest to the bed. **

**OH yes, I can't wait for him to enter me again. **

**Eric slams into me hard in one stroke, pulls out and does it again. I can't take it. I need him to fuck me hard and not stop. **

**I feel madness coming over me. Eric must have realized what I needed because he doesn't play around anymore and is fucking me like I want him to... **

**Harder. Harder. Harder. **

**I'm almost there and I can feel his finger on my clit as he is pumping me even harder and harder. I scream out "Yeesssssss" and cum so hard that my body shuts down and I pass out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all the reviews and helpful hints. Thanks again to Texanlady for letting me expand on her story.**

* * *

I awaken and open my eyes. It is completely dark in here.

Where am I? This is not my bedroom.

I notice that my face is lying on a chest and it doesn't feel like Bill's. There are also arms holding me tightly in place.

Memories of the night before start flashing through my mind. OMG!!! I can't believe all that went on last night.

I decide I don't want to think about that right now and I get up and try to find the bathroom because my bladder is about to explode if I don't. Think Sookie. What side of the room is the bathroom on. The left. Now I just have to get out of Eric's arms and be very careful finding it.

Boy Eric really has a tight grip on me. At any other time and if it was Bill holding me like this It would be comforting but its not and I need to get out of Eric's arms. I start trying to pull his arms apart but his arms are not budging. Let me try slipping under them. God, he must have not wanted me get out of his arms. Damn Eric!!!!

Moving down to get out of his arms was is bringing my face even closer to his chest with my lips dragging all the way down to his stomach. Thank God! I'm almost out now. I'm finally free and I role on the bed to the left side of the bed and prepare myself to finding the bathroom.

Trying to find your way in the dark with no lights to guide your way is no an easy feat. So far I have not hit anything and I'm happy about that. I reach out and I can feel a wall on my finger tips. I follow it until I feel a door handle and I pray that the light switch will be easy to find.

I'm in luck, the light switch is easy to find and I turn on the light.

I look around the bathroom with my mouth hanging open. It is the most beautiful bathroom that I have ever seen. This is not a male style bathroom, it has been decorated only for a woman's pleasure. The 1st thing that stands out is the bathtub. It is extremely large, antique looking and my favorite color of pink. You know the pink that is a cross between Rose and a Pale Pink color. It is standing on these metal looking claws. It looks like the claws and facet are made of gold. I sure can't wait to use this tub. I also notice that there are Eric's bath products and a female selection of just the kind of products I normally use at home.

I turn my eyes to the rest of the bathroom and see a huge shower in cased with glass all the way around it. It is big enough to have what looks like a huge seat inside. The color of seat and floor is the same color pink as the bathtub. With the facets made with the same gold. On the huge seat lay-ed with the same products that I would use. That is weird.

As was the two sinks and counter top. The mirror is very long and the edges are cut into beautiful abstract angles. It sounds like it would look weird but I can't describe how cool it looks in person. I notice on top of the counter was a very large glass chest. Inside of it, I could see an elaborate selection of Bare Essentials makeup. I have always wanted to try that stuff out but I never have because of the price. I have to get a closer look. There are eye colors, blushes, base, lip sticks, buxom lips gloss and brushes to use it all. I noticed that all of these colors were just for someone of my color and that I would wear these colors.

I don't want to think about this too much so I move on.

I look for the toilet and notice that it is quess what? PINK.. I finish my business and walk to the sink and wash my hands.

I can see another door connected to the bathroom and I walk to it, open it and turn on the light. Inside is a huge closet. On one side is all of Eric's tee shirts, jackets, suit coats, dress shirts, ties, sweat suits and lots of shoes. All kinds of shoes,everything from dress to tennis shoes.

Then I looked at the other side and I fell to the floor. The whole other side of the closet was covered with female clothes. Not just clothes but extremely expensive clothes and shoes. Everything in there is separated in a certain theme. It started with the dresses, then pants, jeans, shirts, fangtasia type outfits, sweat suits matching Eric's and a women's dream come true selection of shoes.

I got up to take a closer look and realize that everything is in my size. WTF!!! Why is everything in my size? The clothes, the shoes. I walk to the dresser and notice that inside are matching bra's, thong panties and all kinds of Victoria Secret lingerie.

How does Eric know my size.

Just how long has Eric been planning to get me here.

I feel like I'm being split in two. Half of me is excited and the other half is full of fear.

* * *

I open my eyes and can smell Sookie all over me. I smile. I can feel that she is freaking out and I wonder if she has found her closet. I notice that the light is on in the bathroom and I start to smirk. Oh yes, she has found it alright. That would explain what I'm feeling from her. I really hope that she likes everything.

Before going to her, I check my messages. Bobby writes back -Eric, all your instructions have been followed and the work on the house should be completed by your specified date. To the other things that you wanted for tonight, I think you will be happy with the dinner lay-ed out in the dinning room along with the special gift items you asked for, wrapped to your specification. Bobby-

Great! I can't wait to see the look on sookie's face.

I guess it is time to seek Sookie out and I walk into the bathroom.

I can't see her, so I walk into the closet. Sookie is standing there naked, not moving and I don't think she is aware I'm behind her.

I call out "Sookie".

I hear Eric call out my name and I jump at the sound of his voice. "Gees Eric, you scared the crap out of me". I notice that he is not wearing any clothes and neither am I. This can't be good.

I walk up to her and say, "Good evening, my Sookie".

"Don't good evening me Eric. Who the hell do all these clothes belong to?"

I say, "They are yours Sookie. I bought them weeks ago, in hopes that you would come to me of your own free will. Since that didn't happen, I now have to woo you in a different way".

Woo me. What could he mean! I just met him a few weeks ago.

I ask him "What do you mean, you bought all of them weeks ago? I just met you a few weeks ago!" I cross my arms for good measure, just so Eric knows that I'm not happy with him.

Eric chuckles and says "I knew from the 1st night I met you, that you would be mine. After deciding that, it was just a matter of when. Little Sookie, you can not hide from me anymore. You will be mine and I will be yours."

"What makes you think that I want you to be mine?" I ask Eric.

Eric takes my hand and moves me over to a seat in the closet and sits me down in his lap.

"I know this because of the passion I thought we would have and after last night, I know that you also feel it to. It was even more powerful than I could have ever guessed. No other woman before you has made me this happy. I can make you stay here with me and sleep with me but if you did not feel anything, you would have never lost control like you did last night. We are made for each other and I know you have never felt that kind of passion with Bill. It is just a matter of your heart and mind catching up to your body."

My face starts to turn red and I try to get up and walk away but Eric holds me tight to his chest.

Eric says, "You can't run anymore Sookie! You forget that I can feel your emotions."

Eric stands up and carries me into the bathroom, sits me down on the side of the tub and starts a bubble bath for me. He then says, " I will leave you to your bath and let you relax while I make sure dinner is ready. When you get finished, please put on one of your new dresses and we will eat dinner." Eric turns off the water and walks into the closet gets dressed, leaves the bathroom and closes the door. After he leaves I get in the tub.

As I get into the tub, I realize just how sore my body really is. This sure feels nice and I'm surprised that Eric let me take a bath by myself. I figured that he would have wanted to have sex, since that is why I'm here. Why is he talking about wooing me and that I'm his and he is mine? It is bad enough that I lost control last night but he didn't have to call me on it.

What am I going to do? I know that tonight Eric is going to make me take his blood again and after last time with the dreams I had, I can't help being a little scared.

I'm afraid that Eric might be right about Bill and I that scares me to death.

I'm just a small town girl caught up in vampire shit. I just want to go back home to my normal life and not have to worry about vampires anymore.

I should be worried about getting Bill back and not having to fight off a 1000 year old Viking hell bent on making me his.

Maybe Eric is right about my feelings for Bill. He was right about me not having much pleasure in bed and that there was a lot that Bill never showed me. How am I supposed to know if I just like sex (Eric is really good at it) or if it is only Eric that can bring that much passion out of me. Why didn't Bill show me more, so I wouldn't be questioning this.

I reach for the loofah and pour some of my favorite soap on it and scrub my body down. I take the razor to all the places that need it and rinse off. I know I can't stay in here anymore and I grab a towel and get out.

This has to be the softest towel I have ever used. It is so big, I wrap it around my body and walk into the closet. These clothes really are beautiful. At least he seems to have taste.

I pick out a Pink tube like top that tapers at the waist and flairs out to about my knees. There are matching heal and I put them on and walk into the counter and brush my teeth. I think about putting some makeup on but I decide against it and walk out of the bathroom.

I see Eric sitting on the bed with his phone in his hand. Eric smiles and stands up to kiss me. Eric needs to stop kissing me, I can't think when he does that. He is such a great kisser... Grrrrrr

* * *

While Sookie was bathing, I went upstairs and checked out Bobby's handy work and it looks great. I have a something I want to give her before we go up.

Sookie steps out of the bathroom and it would have taken my breath away if I still breathed. I stand up and kiss her. I could kiss her for days and never get tired of it. I force myself to stop and walk over to the dresser. I pick up the package and walk back to her. Her eyes get big and she starts to tell me that she can't except it. I remind her of our deal and she grabs it from me and opens it.

He stops kissing me and brings over a package wrapped. I tell him that I can't except it and he reminds me of our deal. Damn! Now I have to take it. I rip the paper off of it and notice that it is a box with the name Tiffany's on it. No he didn't spend all this much money on me. I open the box and inside is a gold chain with a pink diamond heart surrounded with diamonds and earrings to match. It is beautiful and will match my dress. How did he know I would pick the pink dress out?

Eric pulls the necklace out and places it around my neck and then lays a kiss to my neck. From his kiss, I feel my body start to tingle. He turns me around and takes out an earring and places it in my left ear and then my right and say "Beautiful, just like I knew they would be on you!" He takes my hand and leads me to the mirror, I can't believe how good they look on me and my tanned skin.

Eric then says, "Let's go get some food into you, I bet you are starved."

He puts a hand on my hip and leads me to the elevator back upstairs. We get to the dining room and lights are on dim and the table has candles in the middle of it. Eric pulls out a chair in front of a plate steak, baked potato with the works and a side salad. I feel my hunger rise and I can't wait to start eating. Eric walks to his side and has a wine glass of blood in front of him.

He asks me to start eating.

Oh, this is so good and I didn't realize how hungry I was until this moment.

Eric is enjoying watching Sookie eat. The look of pleasure radiating off of her face, makes me want to throw her over my shoulder and take her back to bed and ravish her. Instead I ask her if she is enjoying her meal.

Sookie responds by saying "Oh yes, this taste so good and I didn't realize how hungry I was until I started eating. Thank you!"

When she finishes her meal, I stand up and help her out of her seat. I place her hand in mine and walk her into the living room. I sit her on the couch and walk over to get her other present.

Eric hands me a box and inside was a pink and white quilted blanket. I pull out the blanket out and notice that is just like something my Gran would have made for me. I started crying.

I'm taken aback. Why is she crying?

"Sookie. Why are you crying?

"Because this blanket reminds me of my Gran and I miss her so much. This is beautifulllll" as she cries harder.

I pull Sookie into my arms and lay the blanket around us while she cries out in so much pain. I never want to hear her cry like this again.

Sookie stops crying and looks up into my eyes and says, " Eric, please make love to me."

I pick her up and carry her back to our lair and lay her on the bed. I lay on top of her and start kissing her softly on the lips and then around her neck. I raise her back up and unzip her dress and pull it off of her. Next I take off her shoes and leave her thong on her while I stand up and take off my clothes. I can see the pain and need in her eyes and I want to make her forget.

Laying back down on her, I kiss her again and then start kissing her neck down to her chest. I have never seen breasts like these before. My tongue is sliding down to her stomach on my way to her thigh's. I pull off her panties and spread her legs apart. I looks up and see that her pain is starting to fade from her face and I begin licking her slowly.

He is licking me and it feels so good. I was feeling so much pain at losing Gran and the quilt just brought it all back to me hard. Even with the pain, that has to be the most thoughtful gift he could have given me. It will remind of her and I can wrap myself in it and feel safe. How did he know that I needed that? I feel so alone and I need for him to make love to me and make me feel safe again.

I can feel his tongue on my clit sucking it and flicking it softly without ever moving away from that spot. He is hitting my spot and I can feel myself reaching my peak and I cum into his mouth. He then licks all that I have to give and moves into position at my entrance. Eric slides into me very slowly back and forth until he is all the way inside of me never stopping. Just continuous soft motion and I can feel my self beginning to peak again. Eric speeds up a little more but still not very fast and I can feel myself coming again. As I'm about to come Eric asks me to bite him hard. I'm rising higher and higher and I bite Eric on the neck and suck hard while I feel Eric bite into my neck at the same time. His blood tastes so sweet and I scream out "Ohhh, owwwww" and I come. I can feel that he also found his release and moves off of me pulling me to his side with my head laying on his chest. He reaches for the covers and places little kisses on the top of my head as I hold him tighter and fall asleep.

I have never made love to another woman before. That felt pretty amazing. I love feeling her in my arms and I make a vow that she will continue to stay in them always.


	4. Chapter 4

I can feel that she is still sleeping in my arms. This has to be the best feeling, to feel her and touch her. Who would have known that this would be something that would bring me such joy. I'm not normally a sentimental guy but I think I might be starting to be one.

I think over last night and I'm so happy that my gift of the blanket was so meaningful for her. Her asking me to make love to her was a first for me and I feel warmed that she reached out to me to take away her pain. She probably will not be happy about it when she wakes up. She still has feelings for Bill and this will make her feel like she has betrayed him. She hasn't and it is up to me to make sure her guilt does not stay for long.

I need to kiss her so I do.

I can feel Eric kissing me and I start to respond and kiss him back.

He stops kissing me, smiles and stares at me deep in my eyes. There is an intense happiness in them and I turn away.

"Why are you turning away?"

"To much has happened in the last few days and I feel lost."

"Do not feel lost my Sookie, I will be your anchor"

"That is the problem Eric. You are not supposed to be my anchor, Bill is!"

"You were never meant for Bill. He is a pretentious ass and if you had met me first, you would have been mine then. Bill doesn't know how bring the fire out in you. He disrespects you and your feelings in public. Don't you remember when you were staring at me while Nan was upset with Goderic and you spoke up for him. How Bill said "Sookieeeeee, no? I would never do that to you. You have a voice and sometimes I don't like what comes out of it but I will never stop you from speaking your mind. Bill is full of lows and he proved it again when he hit me during my weakest moment. He could have waited until a better time to talk or hit me. If he really was upset about me tricking you into sucking the bullets out, why didn't he hit me then? Bill is a sneaky vampire and I'm afraid there is another reason he was in town and how he got his blood into you so soon after you met. Did you really feel attracted to Bill before he gave you his blood?"

I think about what he said and I can say that I'm not really sure if I was really attracted to Bill before he had to save my life. When I first saw him, I was excited to see my first vampire and I didn't want him to be hurt by the Ratray's. When I saved him, I was so happy that I couldn't hear him. It made me so happy to not hear what he was thinking. It gets so tiring to try to block out other peoples thoughts all the time and it was comforting to hear silence.

I can see she is pondering the things I have said and I love to see her mind at work.

After the Ratray's beat me up and almost killed me, Bill saved me and gave me his blood. All of a sudden I had thoughts of Bill more and even had dreams about being with him. Not as intense as the dreams I had of Eric after taking his blood but still sexual in nature. When Gran died, I needed Bill to take away my pain. When I think back to that moment, I realize that Bill should have know that it was my first time when he entered me so roughly. He said he was sorry and tried to make it better and eventually it was but why didn't I notice these things before Eric brought it to my attention.

I say "I'm not sure Eric."

I can feel my smile deepen and I can barely contain my happiness at her words.

"Eric, I can also not say that my attraction to you is not also caused by the blood."

Oh, no! She is not supposed to be doubting me.

"Sookie was you attracted to me the first time you saw me? If you had not been with Bill would you have felt differently about me?"

"Maybe. I was thinking more about saving my brother and you were so striking up on your throne. You also scared me with the power of your stare. Yes I could tell you had tried to glamor me. I could feel you wanted me and it excited me but it also made me want to runaway. I was still innocent then and having you look at me that way was more than I could take."

"I'm sorry I tried to glamor you. I have been around many years and seeing you in that dress was to big of a temptation for me to pass up. I was so surprised that I was unable to glamor you and it made me want you more. Bill was lucky that night that the undercover officer ruined my plans for the evening. After Dallas and seeing you with my maker, I knew that I wanted you for more than a good time. Goderic talked to me about you the night before he met the sun. He saw what I had done to you and how I had tricked you into drinking my blood. He told me that I had finally met my match and that I needed to make amends to you. I asked him what he meant and he said that I would find out soon enough. He also said that you wasn't like any other woman I had ever met before and that I needed to pursue you differently. When you grabbed my hand on the roof and stayed with Goderic until he was gone, that was the moment that I knew I would never let you go and would pursue you with everything that I had."

I'm so surprised to be hearing all this and I don't think I can handle this right now, so I kiss him to stop him from talking about things I don't want to deal with.

I know that she doesn't want to deal with the things I have said when she starts kissing me. I can wait, so I kiss her harder.

I feel such a need to be inside of her and I spread her legs apart and put my finger inside of her. She is so wet and my finger slides in with ease. I add another finger and start sliding them back and forth as I move my thumb to her clit. She moans even louder when I do that and I feel myself take a big breath that I don't need. I can feel her need increasing and now she is touching me. I feel her hand grab my dick and is rubbing it up and down in time to my movement in her. I scream out "Ohhhhh!" God that feels so good.

He is sliding his fingers in me back and forth and now added a thumb to my clit, I moan out. I need more. I reach out to touch him, like he is touching me. I place my hand on his dick and start to move it up and down at the same time his fingers are touching me. He feels so soft and hard in my hands. I press my hand a little harder on him and I can feel my release in coming as I increase the speed of my hand on him.

Her hand is driving me mad. She has increased the pressure of her hand on my cock and we both cry out in our release.

We both lay there panting and trying to come back down to earth.

Both of them were thinking, that was amazing.

I get up and pick her up in my arms and walk into the bathroom. I sit her down on the seat next to the shower and open the glass door. As I turn on the water I notice Sookie walk over to the toilet and shut the door. I forget about human needs sometimes and I wait for her to come out.

He sits me down on a seat and I realize that I need to use the bathroom. Without saying anything I get up and walk to the toilet and close the door. I need to go but I also need a few minutes to process things. My life has taken a drastic turn in the last few days and I'm so torn. I have Bill who I thought that I loved and I thought he had brought the passion out in me but now that I have been with Eric, I know that I knew nothing of real passion. I have never been this out of control with Bill and I'm afraid that I might not be in love with Bill, like I thought I was. I will have to think about it more later and I open the door and walk to the sink to wash my hands.

I see her walk out and go to the sink and I can see she has been in deep thought. She washes her hands and then walks over to me. I reach for her hand and we step into the shower. The water feels so good and I reach for her soap and move my hands to her breasts, down her arms and come back to her breasts. After a few moments I get more soap and place my hands on her stomach on my way down to her core. She sighs and opens her legs a bit. I stay there flicking her clit a few times and then kneel down and soap up her legs and butt. She has a great little ass and I love the feel of them in my hands.

He finished soaping me up and touching my out of my mind that I feel the need to return the favor. I reach for his soap and do exactly what he just did to me. He is getting so hard again and it excites me. I stand up and we rinse off the soap and I find that I'm not done touching him yet. I kneel back down on my knees and take his cock in my mouth. I have never done this before, so I'm not really sure if I'm doing it right. He screams out "Sookie.. Ahhhh!" I guess I must be doing something right.

We rinse off and I notice Sookie get on her knees and with unsure movement she places me in her mouth. I scream out "Sookie.. Ahhhh!". I can tell she has never done this before and I am moved that I'm the first to receive this. I guess from my cry out, she is getting a little confidence and is trying to take as much of me in her mouth as she can get. She has her hand on the part she cannot fit in her mouth and she is moving her mouth up and down on me faster... I can feel I about to explode and I tell her but she is not stopping and I cum in her mouth. She swallows it down and continues to suck on me. I help her back up to standing and kiss her.

I'm not sure why I had such a need for him to be in my mouth but he feels so big, hard in my mouth. It was almost like hard satin and it made me want to give him pleasure. I have seen in other women's minds how to do this but experiencing this is not the same as in my head. I place my hand near his base, since I can't get all of him in my mouth. I increase my speed and now I can really hear him crying out in pleasure. He tells me he is about to come and I really want to taste all of him and I don't stop sucking. He comes in my mouth and I try to swallow it fast because there is a lot coming out. He tastes of good and I keep sucking on him until he lifts met back up to him and starts kissing me.

We are kissing and Eric is hard again and my lust is rising. I need to feel him inside of me. He sits down and I get into his lap. I take his dick in my hand and place it at my entrance and press down on him. OMG.. He feels so good. I want to be in control and I start moving up and down on him hard and with a lot of speed. He starts to put his hands on me and I tell him "No, I'm in control." He laughs and lets me do my thing.

I can't believe she just told me she was in control. I wonder if I have created a monster.. I can only hope, I think with a smile. She is holding nothing back and she is moving on me with a fevered pitch and I can see her head leaning back in pleasure. I want to touch her but I know that she wants to be in control so I don't. I can feel another orgasm about to come to ahead and I can tell she is also close.

I'm moving up and down on Eric so fast that as I come I find that I crave his blood and I bite him on the neck and he bites me on my breast. We continue sucking and our bodies stop moving and just hold each other as we continue sucking.

I can't believe the change in Sookie in just 3 days. I didn't even have to prompt her to drink from me. We only need one more exchange and then we will be blood bonded. She will be mine forever after that.

I get up and Sookie pulls apart as she puts her feet on the ground. We start cleaning each other again and wash our hair. I turn off the water and walk out of the shower and grab a towel and start drying off. I then pick for another towel and reach for her hand and start to dry her off. I was in such a moment earlier that I didn't even notice that she was still wearing her necklace and earrings. They really do look good on her.

I say out to her "Sookie. We need to go to Fangtasia tonight after you eat dinner."

"Ok."

We both go into the closet to pick out something to wear.

He picks out black jeans, red Fangtasia shirt and black boots.

I can see him looking at the red shimmering evening gown that would come to my knees. It is really beautiful, so I decide to wear it. I open a drawer and pull out a pair of red thongs. I didn't need a bra since the dress had a built in bra. Eric is staring at me with lust again and I ignore him and keep dressing. I step into the red dress and Eric zips up the back as he kisses me on the neck. He then unclasps my necklace and turns me around and kisses me on the lips. He steps back and takes my earrings out.

Eric walks out of the closet and goes into the bedroom and before I leave the closet, I pick out a pair of red high heel shoes to match the dress. I walk over to the sink and start to put on my makeup. I finally get to try it out. I know makeup should not make a person so happy but if you have never used Bare Escentials before, you should try them. They feel so good on your skin and they make you look more polished without making you look trashy. After using this I will buy it again and I don't care about the cost of them. They are well worth the money. I look amazing and I can't wait for Eric to see me all made up. I brush my teeth and walk into the bedroom. Eric is standing there holding a package and looking at me with shock on his face. He then says "you look so beautiful." and I blush in pleasure.

She is so beautiful and I tell her. I then hand her a package. She opens it and sees that it is a necklace to match the dress. The red stone is shaped in a tear drop and has a small E slanted in the center.

I'm not sure how I feel about the E but I let him put it on me anyway. The E is so small, that unless you are right in front of me, you might not even see that it is there. He turns me around and puts matching red tear drop earrings in my ears. He sure does like putting jewelry on me. It is kind of a strange thing for a man to do that and even stranger for a 1000 year old vampire to do it. I look up at him, smile and say "Thank you, Eric. They are beautiful".

"They are not as beautiful as you are. Are you ready to eat lover."

Hearing him call me lover, makes my body start to heat up again and I say "yes, I'm hungry."

We reach the dinning room and see that another incredible meal has been made for me. Tonight it was Cheese Enchilada's with beans and rice. There was also homemade chips and salsa. I can feel myself salivate in hunger. We sit down to eat and I finish everything. I was so hungry, I couldn't believe I ate it all. Eric just sat there and watched me grinning. Why does he have to be so sexy!

She was quite hungry and I enjoyed watching her eat everything. I know that she has not been on a regular schedule and that she has missed meals she normally eats in a day, so I was glad that she is not being shy about eating in front of me.

We go back down stairs so she can brush her teeth again and grab a Shaw. She puts the Shaw across her shoulders and I pick her up and carry her out to the car. I felt the strong need to have her in my arms again and I can see that she is surprised that I didn't let her walk out to the car. She then lays her head on my chest and lets me carry her. As we get closer to the car, I can feel her tense up and I wonder why.

He picks me up and I'm shocked he is carrying me out to the car. I don't make a big deal about it and lay my head on his shoulder. It feels good to carried around like this. I wish that it could be like this always! OMG. ALWAYS. I'm in trouble now.

"Sookie. What is wrong?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A special shout out goes to TexanLady for giving me permission to expand on her idea Sookie Tortures and Viking. This is my 1st time writing a fanfiction or any story. You please feel free you give me pointers or criticism. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Charlaine Harris. No infringement intended.**

_I want to thank you for all the great feedback I have been receiving and it truly warms my heart. I am so new to writing, that when I started it surprised me that I could write anything people would like to read. I have always been a reader and when people told me I should write, I just told them, "I can't write" and never really thought about it. Until I woke up on MLK day and had a compulsion to write. I wrote it in like 2 hours. When I was finished I wrote to Texanlady and told her what I had written and she told me to publish it without even reading it. As I'm sure a lot of you who read my 1st installment of chapter 1 can tell, I just wrote it and didn't break things up. At that time I just wrote and I figured if the content sucked, then I would know I couldn't really write and never do it again. I'm glad that I was wrong, since it has been a lot of fun writing. Please feel free to review, I look forward to reading what you think of my spin of this story of Sookie and Eric._

* * *

"Sookie what's wrong?"

I can't tell him what I was just thinking. I'm not even supposed to be thinking things like that.

I can see that there is something wrong and there are so many emotions crossing her face. I can tell she is not going to tell me and I can feel my anger rising.

"Sookie, please tell me what is wrong with you?"

"I can't Eric. Please don't ask me to. I don't want to talk about it."

What could she be keeping from me? What could she be thinking about from the house to the car.

"Sookie!!! There should be no secrets between us."

"Why Eric? I'm not your girlfriend and your not my boyfriend. You have no right to asking me to tell you. It is private."

"I have every right to know. You are mine!"

"I belong to myself and not to anyone else. Not even to Bill."

"Women sometimes have things go through their minds and you do not have the right to know everything that is in my head.

I'm trying to reign in my temper. How can this little slip of a girl make me this crazy.

"Sookie I hope that one day you will trust me with all of your secrets."

I can tell that we are getting nowhere and I open the car door and she sits down and I close the door, walk to my side and get in.

I can see that he is really upset that I won't tell him what is wrong with me. If I did tell him, that would give him even more power over me. He already has me doing and saying thing I shouldn't be and I can't think straight when he is around me. I just wish I could go home. I have to find some alone time tonight, so I can process all that has happened the last few days and why I feel so out of sorts.

I'm driving really fast and I can see that Sookie is pondering whatever is wrong with her. She is driving me crazy and it is taking everything that I have to not make her tell me. I can be pretty persuasive when I want to be but I don't want to scare Sookie anymore than she seems to be now.

I pull up to the back of Fangtasia and I walk over to her side, open the door and reach my hand out for her. She takes it and gets out. We walk over to the backdoor and I take her through the back way past my office on our way to my booth. I need to take care of some stuff and I hope that when I'm gone Pam can find out what is bothering her.

I help Sookie into the booth and look up to see that Pam is aware we are here and I give her the signal to come over. She walks up and says "It is good to see you master and Sookie. I hope that you two have been enjoying yourselves," with a snicker.

I tell Pam in Swedish, _"Control yourself Pam. Keep your Mistress company and try to find out what she is trying to keep from me." _

Pam answers back "_Mistress huh. You really are shooting for the top. Are you sure she is the one Eric?"_

_"Yes Pam. I'm sure that she is. She will be my other half and your Mistress. I expect you to help me achieve this anyway you can. _

_"Yes Eric. It will be done."_

I look at Sookie and say "I will be back in a few minutes sweetheart. Pam will keep you company until I return." As I look her deep in her eyes and reach down to kiss her on the lips. I can hear people in the bar gasp at my exchange with Sookie and I start to walk back to my office with a big smile on my face. I know that she will not be happy that I have made it so apparent she is mine.

Later I plan to finally get my wish to have her on my desk and by the end of the night we will be blood bonded. She will be mine after that, forever. I will never let her go.

I'm not really paying attention and I seem to be going through the motions of the drive, getting out of the car, sitting in Eric's booth and Pam walking over. I couldn't even seem to care when Pam and Eric started talking in another language that I couldn't understand. It wasn't until Eric looked me in the eyes, kissed me that I heard all the thoughts going through the human people's minds in the bar. The thoughts coming through were of jealousy, extreme anger and just plain hateful thoughts about me. I just wanted to get out of here. To make it worse, Pam is sitting across from me with this almost evil smile. I just don't want to deal with this or her right now.

"So Sookie, how are you"

I look at Pam and give her the best that I know how to, Go To Hell Look and I say nothing back to her.

She just laughs and says " Now come now, Sookie! You know that it hasn't been as bad as all of that. In fact, I'm sure it has been so good that you are now afraid you was with the wrong man all along. Bill is not enough of a man to keep you satisfied for long and I'm sure after being with my Master, that is pretty apparent to you."

My eyes got really big at that and that just made her laugh harder. I can feel my temper about to explode and I say "What business is it of yours, what my thoughts are or how I'm feeling. We are not friends. Eric is your maker and that means that I cannot trust you. Anything I tell you, you will just blab it to him and that is so not happening"

"Ah Sookie. I'm so happy to see your coming out of your shell. You seem so proper and a good girl but I knew that you had to have more to you. Especially since you have snared my Master as you have. Now I know that you have a brain to go with your other obvious talents. I think you might be the perfect match to my master. I can't tell you how long I have waited to see this. Eric is a good master and an even better lover but things are always to easy for him. I like that you are not going to making this easy for him. Sure you can't help it if your body gives in to Eric. You would have to be crazy not to take any slice of that you can but he will find that it not so easy to sway your mind as as he can sway your body, even though he thinks he can. You will be able to do what all these other brainless blood bags have be been trying to do for a 1000 years."

I'm sitting here with my mouth hanging open. "Pam, what if I don't want to be the one to get Eric. Frankly, I think you give me to much credit and

I'm with Bill anyway."

"Hum, lets see how that works out for you!" and she leans over the table to take a big wiff of me. "Yep! You smell very strongly of my master and you are almost there."

"What do you mean I'm almost there?"

Pam says, "Sookie you are about to find out what I mean and it might even be tonight. You are not going to get away from this as it seems my Master intends to keep you. He has never before done this for another human, as he is doing for you. You should be doing a happy dance but I know you and you are going to sulk until you except it. You are also lucky it is my Master and not to someone else."

"Pam, could you be anymore cryptic than that? What exactly is supposed to happen, that is so damn special? I hate all the secrets you vampires seem to keep."

"That Sookie is not for me to tell you. You will have to find out on your own."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, I'm going to the restroom." as I get up and walk away.

* * *

I'm in my office processing the feelings that are coming from Sookie. What could Pam be telling her. I give the mental come to me feeling to Pam. I can't have her telling Sookie to much until I get the last blood exchange in her tonight. I want us so heavily tied to each other, that she will never want to leave me. With the third blood exchange, I will be able to pull her emotions closer to me and since we seem to be so in tuned to each other sexually, I want her mind and heart tied the same way.


	6. Chapter 6

Pam walks into my office and I can see the mischief in her eyes.

"How did your talk with Sookie go?"

"It was very interesting, Master. She did not tell me much but I gave her some food for thought."

"What did you do Pamela? You better not have made my job more difficult. If you have, you will be sorry!"

"Master, you know me better than that. I mostly let her be angry. This girl you have chosen for yourself, needs to come to terms with growing up and becoming a woman. You will have to take your time and bring her around to what you want and how you want, slowly. Great sex is a good way to start. Sure she is 25 years old but that girl is not very experienced in life or men and you need to remember that, she was a virgin as little as a month ago. Bill was her 1st taste at love and sex and now he is gone and she has this big, sexy, powerful vampire after her. She is plain scared and feels out of control."

I can see that she has been thinking a lot about this.

"You have come on like a Big Mack Truck and you have run her over with yourself. She needs time to come to terms with liking you and what you can do for her and to her body. I can tell by looking and smelling her, that you have made great use of her body the last few days. It scares her just how much pleasure she has been receiving from the one person she should not be enjoying."

"Her mind is opening, so don't get to upset when you don't always win. Sookie is a strong minded human and you have never met one like her and never will again. Tread lightly my Master and you will win all."

"I will think about what you have said Pam. Thanks!"

Pam smiles, bows and leaves the office.

Me tread lightly? How does one tread lightly? I have never had to think about bringing a woman to my way of thinking.

I know that Pam is being straight with me and I better try to slow down some. I will not give up having sex with her , nor will I give up the blood bond but I will try to let her think she has more control.

I hope that with the full blood exchange tonight, she will come around sooner than later. I find that I can't live without her and if she is happy, that will make it all more rewarding in the end.

I get up to return to Sookie and to be the face to the masses that come in here searching for a vampire to make their fantasies come true.

* * *

I walk as fast as I can without falling in these high heeled shoes to the bathroom. I have also turned on my blinders, so I can't hear what people are thinking about me.

In the bathroom I walk into a stall, close the door, sit down on the seat and lower my head down to my knees.

My head is hurting so bad and I feel like I could start crying at any moment. How did my life get so out of control in just one month?

I met Bill, saved him, almost died, drank his blood to live, had dreams about him, met Eric, my Gran died, I slept with Bill, almost got killed by a vampire working for Eric, Mary Ann slashed my back and I almost died, saved LaFayette from Eric, made a deal to go to Dallas, almost killed by the FOTS, Eric tricked me into drinking his blood, I had fantasy's about Eric, Goderic met the sun, maryann crap at my house, made a deal with Eric about freeing Lafayette, Bill proposed to me and taken the same night, had to make a deal with Eric to get Bill back, having to give my blood, take his blood and sleep with him. Eric has brought be more pleasure than I have ever had in my short sexual experience and now I'm having feelings I shouldn't be having.

What a damn month is has been.

I'm afraid that if I have to be around Eric for much longer, I will not have the will or energy to stay away from him. I'm supposed to be in love with Bill but at this point it is getting harder to remember what I loved about him.

I guess I can't hide out in here any longer and prepare myself to go back into the trenches.

I leave the bathroom and walk back to into the bar area with my blinders up at full force.

As I get close to where Eric is sitting on his throne, I see him get up and walk over to me. He asks me if I want to dance and I find that I want to.

Nine Inch Nail's **Closer** is playing and Eric decides to dance with me like it is a slow song. He pulls me close to him and wraps his arms around me. He puts my head to rest on his chest as he holds me close. I can feel his hands rubbing my back like you would a child that was having a bad day.

We don't say a word to each other, we just move to our own beat.

It feels nice and kind of safe in his arms.

I lifted my head up and looked into Eric eyes. I can feel the tears about to fall from my eyes and Eric stops dancing and picks me up and walks us into his office.

I can see now that Pam is right. I do need to change my game plan some.

I carry her into my office and kick the door shut.

I walk over to the couch and sit down with Sookie straddling me and her head laying on my chest. I can feel she is crying now and I just let her while I rub her back and kiss the top of her head.

I can't believe I'm sitting on him like this and crying. How do I feel so out of sorts and safe at the same time?

She finally stops crying and I lift her head up and kiss her softly on the lips. She responds and after a minute or so she starts kissing me harder.

He is kissing me so softly and I feel my body heating up and I need more of a connection, so I kiss him harder.

I had planned to have her hard and fast on my desk but that will have to wait until another time. That is not what Sookie needs from me at this time.

I unzip her dress and pull it down passed her chest. She is not wearing a bra and I just stare at her breast for a few moment. They are so beautiful. I raise her up and pull her dress off. She reaches for my shirt and lifts it off of me. She unbuttons my pants and I stand up so she can lower them far enough down so I can kick them off. I sit back down on the couch and she is still straddling me and I rip her thong off. She looks me deep in the eyes as she takes my sex into her hand and lowers herself down on me.

We are naked and I need to feel him inside of me. I put him to my entrance and lower myself on to him. I didn't think he could feel even larger but he does and I want more.

I can feel myself picking up my pace faster and faster, up and down. Eric is not touching me. He is letting me ride him. My pace is increasing and I feel the urge to bite him.

I bite him on his chest hard and Eric cries out in pleasure and he bites me on my shoulder. He is helping me move harder and faster now as we drink from each other. I can feel this warm sensation take over me as I orgasm. My body is jerking as I fall onto Eric chest trying to get my breath back.

I'm trying not to touch her as she rides me. I want her to do what she wants and she is pushing up and down on me with a lot of power. I can feel she is close and she bites me hard across my chest. I scream out and bite her on her shoulder. We are both drinking deeply and our blood bond is now complete. We both come together and she falls down on my chest spasming as she rides out her Orgasm.

I can feel her in me very strongly now. I didn't even have to prompt her to complete it. I feel so happy at being bonded and I wish I could tell her how I feel about it but I know I need to keep it to myself until she asks me what has happened.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm going to try to have the next chapter out this time next week. Things have been crazy around here and I'm also reaching my 1st mini block on where I want to go. Ok, I've been caught, I have also been watching a lot of Olympics. I so love watching them and I can't wait to see Apolo win another Gold metal tomorrow. At least that is my wish.

If you guys have any ideas, please feel free to shoot them by me. Also hit that little green button at the bottom and give me a review and let me know what you think.

I hope everyone has a blessed weekend.

* * *

I'm completely spent and I can't find the energy to get off of Eric after a orgasm like that. My God, it is not fair that he can make me lose control like that.

We are still joined together and Eric is rubbing my back and trying to make me feel secure.

I did it again! I just let myself lose control, yet again. What is wrong with me. I have never felt this much need sexually with Bill. How did I become such a hoe in a few days? I would have never been one to cheat on purpose and now here I am instigating sex and mutual blood exchange with another man/vampire.

I don't even have the excuse that Eric is making me do it, or why I liked it.

This last blood exchange has me feeling weird and it almost seems like I can feel Eric's emotions. He is extremely happy and almost gloating. How do I know that?

Why do I seem to crave his blood? It is sweeter than Bill's blood and I never really wanted his blood other than to save my life.

That is the one feeling that I don't need or want to know right now. I feel guilty enough as it is.

I also can't believe that he danced with me like that and how good it felt to be in his arms. It felt so good and with everything going on, that I lost control and started crying. He picked me up in his arms and held me close while I cried all over him. That is something that I could never pictured Eric doing and he has now comforted me twice in the last 2 days. I'm not a big crier but in the last 2 days, I have sure made up for it.

Then I come in here and I used Eric like my own personal sex toy. What a great toy it is but I shouldn't have done it. Although, I know Eric doesn't mind me using him that way. My mind is laughing at that prospect of using him again that way. Uh, I need to get my mind out of the gutter.

How does one man or vampire have a package like that. It is almost not natural what he can do with it and then you add him being a vampire and that it almost has no down time. OMG. It is just not fair to be that blessed.

I can feel that he would like to go for round 2 as he is getting hard in me again but he is not moving.

I can't help but feel like I'm going to lose myself to the Viking! He seems to know exactly what I need and when I need it.

Pam also seems to think we are meant to be together and if Eric is telling the truth, even if Bill comes back and I want to be with him, Eric will never let that happen. A part of me is happy about this. I shouldn't be thrilled at the prospect of that happening. I shouldn't want Eric to fight for me. I was going to marry Bill when I last saw him and there is no telling what Lorena is doing to him and all I can think about is feeling of Eric inside of me.

I have to be screwed up in the head and a bad girlfriend. Why would Eric even want someone like me full time? It makes no sense to me but I can tell that he does and it is not just to control me or my body. He is really enjoying me being with him and what he can find in my body.

My body seems to love his body too. I guess being a 1000 year old viking and with his experience with sex, he is taking no prisoners and I know I have been claimed by him. He will never let me go.

With all of these thoughts going through my head, I need to feel safe and I find myself hugging Eric tighter as though I can't get close enough.

We need to talk about this. I need to ask him what is happening to me.

* * *

That was so amazing. Sex with Sookie will never get old. It seems to be getting better and better.

I never knew that a blood bond could make me feel so happy. She is mine now and I want to gloat. I wanted us to be tied and I thought I might have to convince her to drink from me but it seems now that she craves my blood and my body.

I love it. I love being inside of her and I never want to leave her warm, safe cocoon. I can't stop touching her and I wrap my arms around her as she comes to terms in her head.

I can feel myself getting hard again and I want so badly to move in her again but I can feel that she is not ready. So I continue to hold her until she decides to let go.

It is surprising and exciting that she seems to want to be in control so much and even stranger that I'm letting her. I am normally the one to set the pace and I never let women get that close to me except for Pam. Even with Pam I have always been the one on top. We have not even had sex in at least 50 years and we never had this strong of a connection when we did.

We have a perfect master/child relationship. I have never regretted making her my child. She knows exactly what I need as I also know her needs. I know that she would rather be with women and that has never made me insecure that she feels that way.

She knows that I want Sookie and she will do everything to make sure that I get her. Now I have to convince Sookie she is meant to be mine.

Sookie looks up at me and says, "Eric, we need to talk" as she pulls out of my arms and off of me to sit on the couch beside me. She then pulls a blanket off of the back of the couch to cover up both of our nakedness.

"I will try to answer any questions you might have."

"Why can I all of a sudden feel your emotions?"

I will not lie to her. "Because dear heart, we have had mutual blood exchange 3 times and we are now blood bonded."

That doesn't sound good. What the hell is a blood bond. "What is a blood bond Eric?'

"It means that in the vampire world, that you and I bonded. We are as you humans say, married."

He did not just say we are married "Married! What do you mean we are married?" I can feel my anger rising. "How dare you deceive me this way. You planned this all along and you did not take into account, that I might not want to be tied to you."

I can see this is not going well and I try to push a calming wave on her. She is not having it and she says, "Don't do that Eric. I can feel that you are trying to influence me somehow. I'm angry and since you have done this without asking me, you can Damn well feel all the anger I feel for you about it."

"Why did you do this, Eric?" I can feel my eyes tearing up.

I sigh and say "Because we are meant to be together. I knew when I layed eyes on you, that you should be mine."

"So you think that whatever you want, you should get?

"Yes"

"What a big, selfish baby you are."

I can feel my anger rise with that comment.

"Sookie, I am not used to being questioned on things. I have always gotten what I have wanted. I wanted you for more than a play toy and if you are honest with yourself you are happy that I wanted you that badly. You just don't want to admit it. You knew for sure that you were mine the minute you grabbed my hand on the roof and I know you felt the sparks fly between us. You knew that you were mine but you fought it and ignored it. Goderic even knew it to be true. That was why he could leave me. He knew I had found my match."

Goderic did ask me to care for Eric and I told him that I didn't know if I could.

"Even if what you say is true, you have no right to take my choice away from me. It is not for you to decide who I should be with or love. You making me be tied to you without a choice is about the worst offense against me. You don't know me or you would have never done this to me."

"I know you are angry with me right now but in time you will see that I'm right and we are meant to be together. Bill was never meant to be that man for you."

"Just because you have decreed that Bill and I were not meant to be together, does not make it the truth. If we were are meant to be together, you should have let me come to terms with it and come to you on my own free will."

"You did come to me of your own free will. You came to me and asked for my help. I told you that you were required to exchange blood with me while with me. Why did you not ask what that would mean to you? You are mad that you didn't ask and you are also mad that a part of you is happy with what I have done. You want to be blameless in all of this but you know in you heart that you are mine. We both know that your body knows who its master is. Just like you know that the last 2 times we have exchanged blood I have not been the one to initiate it. It was you who completed the bond, not me."

I feel like all of the air is gone from my chest at that last comment and I turn and put my back to him. He is right. In the back of my mind, I did know that the blood would mean something. Bill tried to warn me when Eric tricked me the 1st time. I also didn't ask him what it would mean to exchange blood. I was the one to take his blood the last two times.

I hate that she has turned her back on me but I have to try to let her come to terms with this.

Could that mean that I really wanted this all along? Maybe I wanted to feel like Eric was taking my choice away from me, so I wouldn't have to make the decision. Otherwise why didn't I tell Bill immediately that I would marry him. It didn't feel right and I ignored it and decided to marry him anyway. Would I have made a mistake if Bill hadn't been taken?

"Sookie. Please don't turn away from me. Yell and scream at me but don't turn your back on me."

I can't move even though he has asked me to turn back around and talk to him. Since I'm not saying anything, he turns me around and puts his hands on both sides of my face and says, "I really like being tied to you and I can't wait for the day you can admit you like it to." He then lowers his face down for a kiss.

He is kissing me softy at first and then when I don't put up a fight, he increases the power of his kiss. I have no control over my body as he lays me on the couch and places himself between my legs and says "Sookie. I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything. I'm trying to learn how to give and not just take. Please give me the chance to prove to you that I want you forever."

I'm surprised that he is apologizing to me and I can't say anything, so I reach up and touch his face. He takes that as a sign of acceptance and he enters me.

It feels so different this time. Since I can now feel his emotions, I can tell that he is being truthful with me. Everything is not ok with us but I can't help the need I seem to have for him.

I need for her to want me as I want her. I need to hear her scream out for me. I want to be the only one to be inside of her. I want to be the only man that she thinks of. I just need her. As that last thought goes through my head I feel my body push forward harder. I need to show her that she is mine.

I feel his need for me as I feel him push into me harder and it takes my breath away. He is looking me in the eyes with determination and continues to move in me back and forth harder and harder. Like he can't get into me deep enough.

I can can feel her pleasure and I can hear her moaning as I look at her. I have to be apart of her. I can't seem to get into her deep enough as I move inside of her even deeper, faster and harder.

We are both building up for a release and it is stronger than any other time we have been together. The blood bond seems to have make the feeling more intense and we both hit out climax together and cry out each others names.

I collapse on her as the orgasm is so intense and a feeling I have ever felt before. I move us to our sides and her head is resting against my chest and we are both panting. I seem to be panting from the feeling coming from her as I don't need to breath.

That is like nothing I have ever felt before and I am resting my head against his chest trying to get my breath back. When I start to breathe more steadily, I say, "Eric, I'm confused and I know that I cannot make a lasting decision with you until I talk with Bill. I don't know what I will decide when it comes to you both. You need to keep your word to me to find him and get him back, before I can come to any decision. We maybe married in your world but in mine, we are not. If you want me as you say you do, you have to do this for me and let me choose.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait. With the Olympics and being sick, I couldn't get my words on paper. This is a lot longer than what I usually post, so maybe that will make up for the wait. Have a great week all and I hope you kick the little green button at the bottom and tell me what you think. **

* * *

"Why would I let you choose, you are mine?"

"I am not yours until I say I am. You need to learn that it is not all about what you want. If you really want me like you say you do, you will do what I'm asking you to do. What you already promised me you would do. You need to find Bill and get him back from that She Demon that is his maker."

Damn. I'm going to have to bring Bill back sooner than I wanted. I need to make sure that Lorena is very clear when she does, that I am not mentioned in his taking. If she is smart, she will not have told Bill anything. If she does, she will find herself finally dead and then I will have to clean up the mess. I'm not really worried that Compton can take her from me at this point. I know that after being with me, he will never be able to satisfy her and she knows it to.

"I will do as I have promised, just as soon as our week is up. I will still be with you at your home and I have made arrangements at your residence to make sure that I can stay with you anytime that I want."

"Excuse me! Who said that I wanted you to come home with me? Who gave you the right to do anything to my house?"

"I have every right to make your house more safe. You will like the changes after you give up trying to be pissed. Your house was in great need of many repairs and since I have the money, I fixed it and made it better. I want to make it beautiful for you. I would rather you live with me but I know that you are not ready for that change yet. You still want to work and act like you are a normal human, when we both know that you are so much more."

"Eric! You are making me extremely angry and I don't want to talk to you right now. Leave me alone."

"That's fine Sookie. We have nothing but time to reach an understanding. We both need to go back out anyway. I will be waiting for you on my throne and I will give you 15 minutes to get dressed, freshen up and you will meet me back out there. If you do not come back out by that time, I will come back here a get you."

"Eric, you can be such a ass! Get out of here and let me have some peace."

Eric chuckles as he is dressing and kisses me on the head as he walks out the door. Life with Sookie will never be boring...

I get in to much trouble when I'm naked and I start to put my clothes back on. All the while thinking what a mess my life has become. I am so royally screwed and I know that I can't walk away from Eric anymore. We are so tied and am so pissed off at him..I barely feel anything for Bill anymore but that does not mean that I feel nothing for him. I want to feel more with Bill. He is the safe one. Eric is dangerous and God help me he is so exciting to. What is it about me that would make Eric go to this level to get me. I can't comprehend this.

I walk over to the sink and take a long look at myself. I realize that my hair is blonder and that I almost glow with good health. The little lines I had on my face are now gone and my eyes seem to be even bluer than before. I never really thought of myself as beautiful but the woman looking at me in the mirror could be a stranger, if I was not the one looking at myself with my own two eyes. I also look like I had just been sexed hard. Oh that's right, that because I just I was.

I grab Eric's brush and try to put my hair back in some order. When I thought I looked presentable, I walked back out into the lions den.

* * *

As I'm walking out to the main room, I'm trying to figure out how to fix my problem. I go to my seat and call Pam over.

"Yes Master! What can I help you with?"

"We have a problem Pamela, Sookie is being rather hard headed and she has demanded that I find Bill before she makes any decisions. She thinks that she has a choice between Bill and I but she has no choice."

"Did you expect anything different Eric? She is not a stupid woman and in the heart of everything, you have found a strong woman. She will not lay down and take things lying down."

"She is now my bonded now Pamela."

"Oh, was that a smart thing to complete so soon? I know you wanted to be blood bonded but I was hoping that you would wait a little longer to achieve this. Sookie was not ready to be that tied to you. You know that you want her to truly love you for you and you might have taken the only chance of really knowing if she loves you for you and not what the bond tells her."

"I did not start the last bond, Sookie did. Although I am not upset about being tied to her. In fact, I can say that I have never felt such joy at feeling another person inside of me."

"I just hope that you feel that way in a few days. I just hope the whole Bill thing does not come back to bite you!"

"That is why I want you to contact Lorena and make arrangements to bring Bill back in 4 days. I want you to make sure she knows not to cross me. She better have not told Bill about me helping her take him. When this is all finished, I want Lorena taken out and I want nothing that leads back to me."

"It will be done, Eric. Eric, I just heard from the grapevine that Sophie Anne is searching for Bill. I told Andre, that we have not heard from him in a week or so and would see if we can find him."

"Very well. It might be better that the blood bond happened when it did, if Sophie Anne is so worried about Bill, I am sure that he was sent her to obtain Sookie. Otherwise he would not have left her unclaimed, he would have blood bonded to her and not tried to run off with her and marry her. The blood bond would have been the stronger of the two."

I can feel Sookie is on her way out to me and I tell Pam that we will talk about things more later and Pam walks back to the front. Sookie walks towards me and she looks even more beautiful then she did before the last blood exchange. I'm so proud that she is mine and I send this feeling to her.

As I'm walking toward Eric, I get this rush of pride and happiness coming through the bond. It almost makes me lose my step and I glare at him. I don't like that he can influence my emotions. I need to find away to block them out. As I reach him, he lifts my hand and kisses it, then pulls me to a sitting position on his lap. I am mortified that he did this in front of a room full of vampires and humans. Everyone is staring at us and I hate it.

"Eric, no!"

With a smile he says "Sweetness! Until I get you your own chair, you will have to sit in my lap."

I pull my arms across my chest and glare at him. It is not bothering him one bit that I'm put out. I can see he is about to start laughing and then my embarrassment will be complete.

One of the waitresses came up and she was truly enjoying the scene between us and asks with a smile what I would like to drink. Since I want numb some of my senses, I ask for a double Gin and Tonic. She laughs and says "As you wish, Mistress."

I look at Eric and say "Why did she just call me Mistress?"

"My dear, that is because you are her Mistress. Even as a human, she can tell that you are mine and that you are not like the other fangbangers in here that wish they were in your place."

"Why didn't you just pick one of them? Someone that would be happy being a puppet."

"You are no puppet and will not be treated as such. All the vampires in here can tell that we are bonded and can you see the little bows they are shooting your way? If you was not sulking, you would have notice it when you walked back in. Even the humans feel that something has changed."

I started to look out and there was a change in the looks from the vampires. I could also see that some were bowing to me. GRRRR. Damn Eric! The females know something is different all right and they are extremely angry about it by their looks. I lowered my shields to see what they were thinking and that was a big mistake.

Who does that bitch think she is? She is not even beautiful enough to be with him.

She is the reason I couldn't get him a month ago. He said that he wasn't interested and that he had found what he had been looking for. Surely it is not her. She doesn't even show him respect.

Who does that big boobed, cheap ass blond think she is. I look ten times better. My blood tastes much better.

Why are these Vampires bowing to her? It should be me, not that tramp.

I don't want to hear anything else and put up my Shields. "Yep Eric, the humans are real happy. Especially the women. Notttttt!"

"Sookie you are such a delight. It doesn't matter what anyone in here thinks about you. You are better than all of them and what I think is all that you should worry about."

"There is no talking to you. Can we leave here soon. I done with being on display."

"We could go back in the office a play again, if you want?"

"Playing with you has caused me enough problems. I just want to take a bath and go to sleep."

"Angel don't fret, we will go home in the next hour and we will take a long bubble bath together and I will massage your shoulders, wash your hair, soak with you and if you are to tired after that, I will let you sleep. I don't think you will be to tired though" he said with a wink.

"Eric, I want to take a bath by myself. Not with you!"

"I want to take a bath with you and that is what we will do."

"Why can't you let me have some time to myself? Maybe I would rather read a book, than have you in my face. I'm not used to having another person telling me what I'm going to do. I don't like it or want it."

The waitress come back and hands me my very large glass of Gin and Tonic and I drink it down as quick as possible.

Eric laughs at me and orders me another drink. If she want to get drunk, maybe it will make her not so angry and more agreeable. Probably wishful thinking. I can get around her reserves anyway.

"Darling, we will see how you feel when I start working the knots out of your shoulders and back. You will be begging me not to stop and you will be begging me for more than a massage. You will want me to kiss you all over. Your body is to in tuned to mine and you need my body just as much as I need yours. I like being in your face. I especially like when your face goes down below and I'm deep in your mouth. That little tongue and mouth of yours are just amazing, lover!"

I shouldn't have had that drink. I feel a deep emotion of lust at his words and it is taking everything I have not to get on my knees and do just what he said. It seems like my lust factor has been increased to the point of extreme need. I'm not sure if it is my lust or the lust Eric seems to be sending my way. I have never wanted a man like I do Eric.

I can feel her lust at my words and I want to see if I can get her to give in. I send a big burst of lust her way and I can see the message is received when she shivers. His eyes glaze with passion and need.

"Eric, I will be right back. You know, human needs." Then I give him my fake smile.

"Why don't you use the bathroom in my office instead of the one all of the trash uses."

"Ok."

I walk back to his office and into his private bathroom, shut the door and lock it. Like it would matter if Eric really wanted in here. It is larger in here than you would have thought it would be in a place like this. I feel another burst of lust and want and I place a hand down on the counter. It is just so powerful. Am I losing my mind? My body is strumming hard and I need a release.

I decide to take matters into my own hands and I raise up my dress and one of my legs to toilet and start to touch myself. I don't need Eric. I'm perfectly cape able of taking care of my own needs. UHHH, my clit seems to be so sensitive and I rub it harder. That feels so good and I continue rubbing through my folds but I know to get my release, it is all about my clit. My heart rate is increasing and I can feel myself about to come and I scream out "Oh God,yes!" and I have to grab the sink in order to keep from falling.

I have never made myself come like that before. I clean myself up and open the door to find Eric looking at me with wonder.

I look around guilty and he says "Lover, what have you been doing in there?"

My face turns bright red and I try to move away from him but stops me from leaving.

"I could feel your pleasure and I had to see what was causing it. Apparently you were touching yourself, instead of letting me pleasure you."

He gives me a look that says I got you now.

"You are not allowed to pleasure yourself. Don't you remember or little agreement that you are mine for a week and you have to do what I want sexually. Touching yourself without my permission is a breach of our agreement. You will now take off your clothes and get on the couch and show me what you were doing in the bathroom. When you are finished, you will then suck me off for the disrespect."

"Eric, I can't."

"You will do as I say. You had no problem doing it in there, so it should be easier out here on the couch, where you have more room. Do it now or I will undress you myself."

I should have known he would feel it. Did I do this on purpose so it would be out of control and I could blame him for taking me. I can see that there is no getting out of this and I start to undress. My body is flush and I can feel my pussy is getting wet again. Ugh.

Eric walks over to his desk and leans across the end and crosses his arms.

I walk over to the couch and sit there for a minute. I'm trying to stall for time. This is going to be embarrassing.

"Sookie"

Time is up and I lean back and raise a leg. I can see the desire of seeing my sex has on Eric. This might be fun. What am I saying, this is not supposed to be fun.

My fingers are touching my mound and I stick a finger inside of me to feel how wet I am. Very wet. I bring that finger to my clit and find my spot and the pleasure starts to shoot up my body. I'm really moving my finger on my clit now and my body is tensing up. I look at Eric and I can see how turned he is by watching me. His bulge is hard against his pants and it turns me on even more. I can't wait to get my lips around him. I really enjoyed the feel of him in my mouth the last time I tried it. I'm almost there and then I scream out "Gaaa ahhhh." My body is shaking with power of my release. My cream is leaking out of me in buckets.

I can't take it anymore after watching her cum. I have to taste her. I get on my knees and lick her everywhere. I don't want to miss any of the honey she has produced for me. Nothing has ever tasted this good before. Her honey is all mine and no one but me will ever taste her. I know now what her pleasure point is. She is all about the clit. That is good info to know.

He is licking me and I'm getting ready to cum again. How can I have 3 orgasms in the last 15 mins. Yep. My body is not in my control anymore. My body is starting to move around getting ready to release again. He is not having it and holds my hips to keep me still. I should have never shown him how much pleasure I get from my clit. Now I'm afraid that he will use it against me.

She is getting so tense and I have to hold her still so I can really work on her clit. She has shown me the way and I will not let her up until she has a multiple orgasm. I bet she has never felt that before. I should have know she would be a clit girl. Here it comes and I lick her clit harder and faster.

I need a release and it is almost there. Vampires can sure lick. So tense and then it happens, as I come so hard that it seems like it is continual. It feels so damn good until the pressure seems to be getting to intense and Eric is not letting up. I'm not sure I'm going to live through this. I'm coming and coming. I'm going to pass out if he doesn't stop.

Her body is out of control in her release and my mouth is filling up again with her juices. I suck and lick them all out as her body is jerking back and forth at least 10 times. There you go my dear. I bet Bill Compton couldn't or wouldn't do that for you. I stop licking when I can feel it is about to much. I don't want her passing out on me. My need to feel her mouth on my cock it almost more than I can bare.

I get up and reverse our positions. I unbutton my pants and lower them right passed my ass.

"Sookie, please suck me. I need you!"

I can't deny Eric his pleasure after what he just did and I lower my mouth and engulf his cock in my mouth. Eric moans and I just suck it in place for a moment. I love to hear Eric moan. It is such a turn on. I move my mouth farther down as I move my tongue all around.

She is so full of natural talent. I know she has not sucked any man but me, so how does she know how to do this so well. It feels so good and I can't imagine how it will feel when she is a pro. I can't wait for that day...

I'm trying to remember all the little videos of peoples minds on how to do this just right. I might not have control of my life right now but this is something that can give me some back. He thinks my body is his but his body is just as much mine. I will show him who is in control. I try to relax my throat and take him in further all the while keeping my tongue busy. I hear "OMG Sookie!" I didn't ever think I was this type of girl that would like to do this sort of thing but I guess I all. I'm ready to hear him scream again and when he comes I'm not going to stop sucking. Two can play the multi game. He will love it.

I'm so deep in her mouth. How is she moving her tongue around me the way she is. I have never been sucked like this before. I can't hold out anymore and I scream out "OMG SOOKIE AHHHH and I cum in her mouth. She is not stopping and continues to suck me. My lower body is out of control and she holds on to my legs to keep me right where she wants me. She keeps sucking and sucking until I can't take it anymore and I pull her up to kiss her on the lips.

I break the kiss and look at her in the eyes. I'm so amazed that I found her.

"I have never felt anything like that in all of my 1000 years. How did you know how to do that?"

"Well lets just say being a telepath can have its advantages. I saw what Lafayette did to one of his boyfriends in his mind one day and decided to see if it really was the hat trick. So Eric is it a keeper?"

I can see how cocky she is right now. I can't be upset with her for being that happy with herself. "Lets just say Sookie, you can do that to me anytime you want to. I know just what I will ask for again if you get in trouble again" I say with a smirk.

"Are you ready to go home? I know a little telepath that needs a bath, massage and a hard fucking from a very horny Viking."

"I'm ready to go. How can you still be horny after all of that?"

"You do things to me Stackhouse and I can't get enough of you."

"Well Viking, you will have me. I'm not going to fight you anymore while I'm here. I don't know why you are like a drug to me and until I go home, I'm not going to think about it anymore. I'm just going to enjoy what you can do to me."

"I will do all that I can to make sure you can never get enough of me."

We finish dressing and he kisses me on the forehead and we walk out hand and hand to the car.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I want to say a big thank you to my new Beta vikinglass25. She is awesome and I'm so glad she agreed to help me out. We all know that I needed the help..lol.**_

_**Another big shout out to texanlady for inspiring me to start writing.**_

_***Thank you Charlaine Harris for coming up with these great ideas and without you, we could not spin our own little stories.**_

**_Hit the little green button at the bottom and let me know what you think._**

* * *

**The last three days have passed by in a flash. I have been showered with wonderful gifts that I don't really need, taken on several dates, laid in the sun, played in the pool, eaten like a queen and had amazing mind blowing sex. **

**A girl could sure get used to this kind of life. That is if I was the pampering kind. Eric has tried to make me so happy, that I never want to leave him. Who would have thunk he would know how to spoil a woman, when it seems that women throw themselves at him and are in no way a challenge to him. **

**Maybe he won't be around anymore if I wasn't a challenge. I will have to think more about that at another time.**

**I am currently floating around naked in this very large and beautiful pool. Since there are no other homes around Eric's place, it is great to be able to tan and not have any tan lines.**

**My arrangement of staying at Eric's is over and I finally get to go back to my home tonight. **

**I'm excited and a little bit afraid of what Eric has done to my place. He told me that he had made changes to it and that really pissed me off when he first told me but now I'm excited to see them. **

**My life sure has made a huge change in this last week and I'm not sure if it is for the better.**

**I am still currently with Bill and I guess engaged to him but with him being taken and having to make a deal with Eric. I now find myself in a bit of a mess and confused as hell. **

**I blood bonded myself to the big Viking Sex God and now I find myself thinking more about him than who I should be thinking of. **

**In the back of my mind, I know that I will never be as happy with Bill again as I was before. Bill was my first boyfriend and lover. **

**Since being with Eric, I'm afraid that Bill is maybe a little too much of a prude for me now. Bill has never made me cum so hard or left me so satisfied, like Eric can. **

**If I decide to be with Eric, I need to figure out if I can take his "You are mine" crap. **

**It can be a major turn on for a man to want you that much but I'm the type of girl that likes to be in control of her own life. Something I have not really been able to manage since Bill came in my life.**

**No matter what happens with me and Bill, I still want him away from that She Demon Bitch maker of his. I would so love to put a stake through her heart and send her to her final death. **

**I'm not really the blood thirsty type but that bitch would deserve it.**

**Enough thinking for now. I'm going to take a little nap before he wakes up. I know I will not get out of here without Eric worshiping my body. Oh, how that thought makes my body warm up....Grrr. I'm in so much trouble.**

* * *

**I awaken and reach across the bed wishing Sookie was still laying here. I grab her pillow and hug it to my face so I can smell her. **

**I can feel she is near but I'm missing the feeling of her body pressed up against mine as I wake. Waking up alone is something I do not care for. If I had not experienced this with her, I would not know to miss it. **

**After this last week, I know that I will never let her go. No other man will ever touch or taste what is mine again. I have never been the possessive type and other than Pam I have not cared what a woman wanted or needed. **

**It has always been so easy for me. I could flip my finger and have any woman or women I wanted. What is it about Sookie that makes me unable to use her body and leave her? The longer I'm with her, the more her body and mind control me.**

**It is almost like she is a goddess and she needs to be worshiped. She is my ambrosia and I will crave her always.**

**Tonight is the night I have to take her back to her place. I hope that she is going to be happy with the changes I have made. **

**I made sure to get rid of her car and replaced it with a Black 2010 Nissan Altima. I know that she would not be happy with a sports car like mine but when I was looking on the Internet for a car for her, this is the one that jumped out and said, "Sookie's car". She will love the style and it will be a more reliable car for her.**

**I reach for my blackberry and call Pam. "Yes master! What can I do for you?"**

**"Have you talked to Lorena?"**

**"Yes master. She has not told Bill anything and she will have him at Sookie's place tomorrow night to see her. She said that she will not let him go though. As his maker, she doesn't have to and there is nothing you can do about it. She also said she got it out of Bill, that he was under the Queen's orders to bring Sookie to her. He was to get Sookie to fall in love with him and then bring her to the Queen. She knows about Sookie's little talent and she wants it for herself. Bill really did fall in love with her and decided not to give her up. He was going to run away with her until Lorena took him. Eric, the Queen is not going to be happy when she finds out that you now have control of Sookie. I think it would be best to get rid of those two as soon as possible or this all might blow up in your face."**

**I laugh, "Yes Pamela, I think we should take care of those two tomorrow after she brings Bill back. I want you to call Lorena and tell her that I accept her bid as his maker and that I'm sending a plane to pick them up." Make sure the plane is untraceable back to us and that it is equipped with a bomb ready to explode in the air after they leave to go back to her little hole. She doesn't know who she is messing with. Make sure she knows to have Bill make his little confession to Sookie while here. It will hurt Sookie to hear it but it will make it easier for me to get him out of her head. Text me when you have acquired a plane and equipped it with the correct amount of C4."**

**"Yes Master, it will be done."**

**After getting off the phone, I walk naked through the house. I know exactly where to find her. She is a big lover of the sun and I have to admit I love the smell of sun on her skin. **

**She is the closest I have been to the sun in my 1000 years as a vampire. I didn't realize I was missing it, until it was shown to me again. **

**I can see that she has fallen asleep on her water lounger and I get into the water and walk towards her as quiet as I can. I then spread her legs apart and move my face down between her legs, take a long sniff and start licking her folds. **

**The sun and natural taste of her and is so good and I could taste her forever. **

**Sookie wakes up and starts moaning "Hey Baby!"**

**She doesn't realize what she just said and I smile up at her and tell her to watch me.**

**My tongue gets back down to business and I spread her lips open so I can get my tongue deep inside of her. **

**She pushes her knees up to her chest so I can lick even deeper inside of her. **

**I take my tongue and flick her clit. That is where she gets the most amount of pleasure and I stick two fingers inside of her. I'm moving in time and sucking hard on her clit as I increase the speed of my fingers inside of her. **

**She is on the cusp of coming and I bite her clit hard enough to make her come in my mouth. I savor the taste of her fluids with a big smile on my face. I love her taste and to hear the sounds she makes when I make her body explode in release. It is the best sound on earth.**

**"Eric, that is the best way to wake up."**

**"Sookie, I am far from done with you." as he pulls me into the water.**

**It is a little chilly now that the sun has gone down but not uncomfortable.**

**Since I have been well prepared by his articulate tongue, he wastes no time entering me. He has his hands on each of my legs and I cross my arms around his neck. We start kissing as he gets into a rhythm of me riding him. He is controlling the speed with his hands on my legs. **

**After a few minutes, he puts my legs around his waist and walks us out of the pool. He lays me down and covers my body with his and starts moving slower in me again. **

**I ask him to fuck me harder and he tells me, "Not this time my Sookie."**

**The slow pace he has picked is driving me to madness. **

**He kisses me and then says "My Sookie! I am the master of your pleasure now. You will never know satisfaction with another man. I am the only man that will ever know the pleasures to be found in your body. You will be, forever mine. Say it Sookie. Tell me that you are mine."**

**"I can't say that Eric. I know that you are a master at pleasure and that it would be easy for me to say the words but I think that you want me to mean them. I have to figure out if there is a Bill and I. I am not as convinced as I was, that we are meant to be together but I am his girlfriend and I have to talk to him before I can say those kinds of words to you and mean them."**

**"I will show you who you belong to Sookie and the man is me E. R. I. C."**

**He turns me over and places me on my knees. He feels the need to claim my body and I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited about it. **

**I place my face on my arms so my face doesn't get scratches as I feel him slam into me and back and forth. He has one hand on my clit and another holding my hip in place.**

**If he was not holding me that way, I think he would have shot my body across the yard with the force of his thrust.**

**SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!**

**"You might not want to say the words right now Sookie but your body knows who its master is. I could make you say the words but soon enough you will know the truth of my words. For now I will let you think that you have a choice in the matter. Soon enough your mind will have caught up to what your body already knows."**

**SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! "YOU" SLAM! "ARE" SLAM! "MINE! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!**

**Oh God! He is pounding the hell out of me. I can feel the force of my body being claimed and the force of the orgasm I'm about to receive. **

**"Don't! SLAM! Stop! SLAM! E R I C!!!! I scream out AHHHHAUAA. AHHH. As we both cum at the same time and Eric collapses on me. **

**After a second, Eric moves off and out of me and lays on top of me. He kisses me tenderly and says "Are you ready to go home, lover?"**

**I respond "Yes Eric. Can you carry me back in? I don't think I can stand after that."**

**He starts laughing and kisses me as he carries me back inside.**


	10. Chapter 10

_I want to wish everyone a Happy Easter. Sorry that it took so long to update. I went through a little wrtters block on this story and I think I have broken through it._

_A special thanks to my Beta Vikinglass25._

* * *

Eric carried me into the house and down to his secret lair, into his bedroom and sat me down on the bed.

He told me not to move from my spot and that he was going to get some clothes for me to put on.

I guess he is laying it on thick how much I could be pampered if I just gave in to him and claimed him as mine. Not that I'm not enjoying myself, I just doubt that he could continue this level of pampering once or if I ended up staying with him.

I want to get back to my life. Living here hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be but I still miss my friends and working.

Bill still needs to be found so then I can decide which one I want to be with. I know Eric will not make it easy for me leave him, if I choose to stay with Bill. Eric is used to getting his way and I wonder just how far he would go to achieve keeping me.

Eric walks back in and lays down some blue jeans, green tee shirt, green bra and thong. I guess he wants me to wear green today...I think with a laugh. He also brought in matching green flip flops.

He asks me to stand up and proceeds to touch me all over as he slips my clothes into place. It was almost like he wanted to me to say I wouldn't leave and please take my body.

It was a good try and I can't say I'm not fired up but it is time to get out of here.

I slip on the flip-flops and tell him I'm ready to go.

Eric reaches into his safe and hands me my purse, cell phone and house keys. My car keys were missing and I gave him a strange look.

"Where are my car keys?"

"I needed them, so I could have some work done on your car." he said with a smirk.

With that smirk on his face, I'm afraid to see what work he had done to it.

He shocks me and picks me up and carries me out of the house and into his car.

I have butterflies in my stomach and I'm so excited to be finally going home.

"Lover. I love feeling your emotions right now. You are so excited, it makes me want to pull over, place your naked body on the hood and fuck you!"

"Eric!!!"

He just laughed and squeezed my hand. He took a finger and ticked my palm. Electricity went straight to my core and I could feel lust coming over me. He is so not playing fair tonight.

We are almost there and as we get to my driveway, I can see that there is a new asphalt road leading to my house. On the both sides of the asphalt are rows and rows of all color of pink roses.

I scream out "Oh!"

The house is now in view and I can see that I have a new porch, swing and the front of my house looks the same as before but almost like it wasn't. Flowers everywhere and they are so pretty.

Everything was newly painted and almost sparkled. I also noticed that there was a 3 car garage on the side of my house that was designed to match my house.

One of the garage doors was open and I didn't see my car but something shiny and black.

I knew when my keys were missing, Eric had done something to it.

"Where is my car Eric?"

"It was unfix-able and it was replaced. Why don't you go see your new car."

I get out of the car and walk to my new garage. Inside was a new black Altima. Damn it is so pretty and I can feel tears are falling out of my eyes.

"Lover. If you do not like this car, I can always get you something else."

"It isn't that. I love it but you shouldn't have bought me a car. Mine was fine."

"Your rat trap of a car was about to fall apart on you and no woman of mine will be caught dead in that car."

I want to argue with him but I just can't muster up the words.

Eric hands me what he says is a key and tells me to press the unlock door button. He says that to start the car, you have to pressing the brake and press a button for it to start. This is just too damn cool.

I get in the car and start it. I notice that it has gray leather seats and Bose radio system. OMG!! This is unreal.

"Why don't you take it out for a spin lover."

I couldn't resist and I shut the door and I reversed out of the garage. I left Eric standing there and drove around town for about 20 minutes. This car feels like I'm in a space ship and it is almost like it has no wheels and I'm flying.

I drove back into the yard and Eric opens my door and helps me out. He kisses me and asks me what I think.

"I love it Eric but you still shouldn't have. If I end up going back to Bill, I will give it back to you."

"Lover it is yours. You know you will never leave me, so stop talking like you think you could. We both know that you are mine and I will never let you go.

"You don't own me! I'm tired of hearing you tell me that I do not have a choice, because dammit, I do have a choice."

"I know that it makes you feel more in control of your life by thinking you do have a choice and I will try to give you the illusion that you do but you will soon understand that you do not have a choice. You belong to me and there is no way I will EVER give you up. Especially not to Compton."

"You are making me so angry, Eric!"

"I'm sorry if the truth distresses you as much as it does but soon you will revel in the feeling of being mine."

"If I do fall for you, other than just sex and maybe I do come to love you, that gives you more power to hurt me. I will not give you more power to hurt me. You will let me go anyway when I am no longer a challenge."

"You think that after all these years on earth that I don't know the difference between a right now girl and keeper? I can assure you, you are like no other and I will never become bored with you. You my dear, are stuck with me and you will love me, so stop fighting it."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore tonight Eric. Can you just leave? I want to take a bath and I don't want to look at you anymore tonight."

"No can do. I still need to show you the inside, my daytime resting spot and then I will take a bath with you."

His words are pissing me off and I turn away from him and walk to the front door and unlock it. I enter into the living room and everything is different. Everything has been replaced except for a few items of my gran's that he thought I would still want out. How did he know what I would keep if I ever replaced anything? It is almost creepy how well he knows my taste.

He has decorated my house to suit my taste and he know that pink is that color. How did he find carpet in a light pink color. The couch is a little darker pink and the tables are black lacquer and there is a 52 inch plasma tv. I know what size it is because the sticker is still on the tv.

I can feel Eric is at my back and taking in my emotions. I walk into the kitchen and there is floor is pink tile, silver appliances and black counter tops. Even the fridge is pink. How does he find these things in my color?

Eric says, "Come on lover, let's look at your bedroom."

I just know that it is going to be something like these 2 rooms. He knows pink is a love of mine and he has gone all out to make me love it.

I climb the stairs and open up my bedroom door. I'm in utter shock and my mouth is hanging open in awe. More of the same is right and so much better than I thought.

He had my bed replaced with modern style. The frame was black and the bedspread was satin and in pink. All kinds of pillows on top of it and it stood so high off the ground, that I wondered if I would need a step ladder is get on it.

All the side furniture was in the same style as the bed frame.

Now I have to see what he did with my bathroom.

OMG! It is almost like the bathroom in Eric's house. He made me a smaller replica of it and it even had the same shower, bathtub and vanity area with my makeup.

I don't want to be happy about this but I can't seem to help myself from crying and laughing. It is not fair that he could make me feel this good. He is not supposed to do this. How am I going to stay strong when he has taken over my life.

Eric can feel my turmoil and pulls me back against his chest and wraps his arms around my stomach and kisses my neck.

"Do you like it lover?"

"I love it Eric but it is no longer my house. You have recreated it, just like you want to recreate me. It is too much for me and I should not like it. I don't want to like it. I want to hate you. Why can't I hate you?" and I started crying harder.

"It's not that bad darling. You deserve to live like a queen. Compton didn't know what you need. He didn't even try to help you out like a significant other is supposed to. He let you struggle and he could have changed that for you but he didn't. Now he has been replaced and I take my role as provider seriously"

"He knew I wouldn't want to feel like a kept woman, you just don't care if I feel like one."

"You are my woman and as such, you will always be provided for. Let me show you my new area."

He picked me up and walked us back to the living room, to where a new large bookcase resided. He flipped a lever that opened up a place in the wall that he could put his thumb on. The bookcase popped open to a set of stairs. He carried me down the stairs and it looked a lot like Eric lair area at his house. It must travel the whole under space of my house and maybe more.

How did he get all of this done in a week? He walked me into the bedroom and sat me down in a chair. He went into the bathroom and I could hear water flowing. The scent of vanilla drifted out to me.

He walked back in and reached for my hand. I know I can't fight him tonight and I give in and let his lead me to the bathroom. It is styled in a manly fashion and it looks the same as mine but the main color is black with some blue.

He starts to undress me while kissing me into submission. I'm burning up with the passion it seems only he can bring out in me. I would have never know Bill was not a great lover, until he showed me. He knows just what to do to make me his willing sex slave.

I stop kissing him and step into the tub. The water feels so good and I sigh out in pleasure. Eric steps in behind me and sits down taking me with him. I lean back into him and try to relax. He starts massaging my shoulders first and then all over my body.

I am so relaxed I could go to sleep.

He places one hand on my breast and one on my clit. I can feel how hard he is for me and I moan out.

He kisses my neck and bites down. He is moaning out in pleasure and caressing me harder. He licks my wounds closed and turns me around to straddle him. He is kissing me and moving my lower body around on his cock.

When I can't take it anymore, I lift myself up and impale myself on him. I'm riding him as fast as I can. My passion for his body seems to increase more every day. It is almost like I don't feel complete anymore unless he is inside of me. I'm so fucked!!! I think I am addicted and he is my drug. Can I ever walk away?

Eric is helping me ride him harder and kissing me just as hard. I need to breathe but I can't seem to take the time to take a breath. He is leaning me into him and the friction is right on my clit. I'm about to come and I scream out my release into his mouth.

He is not done with me yet and puts both hands on my hips and the force of his pounding is building me up again. This time we both come at the same time and I collapse on his chest.

Eric lifts me off of him and stands up with me leaning on him as he reaches for a towel to dry us off.

He carries me into the bedroom and moves the covers down and lays me down. He gets in on the other side and spoons my body.

He says, "Sleep my dear. You will understand all tomorrow and you will never want to part from me."

I mumble back, "I don't want to talk about it anymore, I just want to sleep. Just hold me and shut up already."

I can hear him laugh as I fall into slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Here is the chapter you have all been waiting for. I hopw you all enjoy it._**

**_Thanks again to my wonderdul Beta Vikinglass25 for all your help. It is much appreciated._**

* * *

**When I felt that Sookie was asleep, I got up and reached for my phone. I didn't want Sookie to hear my conversation with Pam and I walked into the soundproof room that holds my computer.**

**Pam answers on the 1st ring and says "Master."**

**"Is everything set up for tomorrow?"**

**"Yes. I made sure to get an untraceable plane. I made sure it was a larger one and that the pilot was of questionable character. He is a rapist of children and this world will be better off without his kind. The flight attendant will be glamoured and will fall into my waiting arms before the plane takes off. I hope that she is a lover of women."**

**"Good. Good. I want you to have her leave this note attached to the door. I want them to know that I have ended them. It will teach them both to fuck with me and what is mine."**

**"What would you like the note to say?"**

**It should say, "The Northman gives his regards. Thanks for playing but you lose everything."**

**"Oh that is rich. It will be done. How is Sookie doing?"**

**"She is well and sated at the moment and I left her passed out in my bed. I only left her, to talk with you. I find that I cannot be apart from her for long."**

**"It's that good huh? I wish that she liked girls."**

**"It is too bad for you" he said with a laugh.**

**"What time will they be landing?"**

**"They will arrive at 8pm and the returning flight will be at 10pm. I have made sure that the plane will explode at 11pm and they will be over water on their way back to Cancun. No other casualties will occur."**

**"Very good Pam. I don't look forward to how Sookie will feel when she finds out Bill betrayed her but I can't wait to see him no more."**

**"I agree Eric. Is that all Master?"**

**"Yes Pamela. You have done well and will be rewarded."**

**"Oh goodie. I needed some new shoes and clothes."**

**"Indeed" he says as he hands up his phone.**

**He walks back in the bedroom and gets back in the bed. Sookie was sprawled out, so I laid her back on my chest and kissed her head as I die for the day.**

* * *

**I wake up and wonder what time it is. Eric has a clock set up just for me and I see that it is 4pm.**

**I get up and take care of my necessaries and leave the basement to go upstairs. I really need to get some coffee in me and then the thought went through my head, "Bill is coming home today." How am I going to tell him what I have done this week to get him back? Will he forgive me for what I have done? Will he take me back if I want him to?**

**I set the coffee to brew and walked upstairs to my room. It is so beautiful in here and I open my closet door. OMG. Eric did it again. My closet is filled with some of the same clothes at his house and some new ones. I look for my old clothes and they have all been replaced. I'm a little put out about that.**

**I picked out a pair of $100 jeans, a pink top and matching pink bra and panty set. I seem to color coordinate my bras and panties to my shirts now. Who would have thought that would be natural to me.**

**I take a shower, get dressed, brush my wet hair and put on some makeup.**

**I walk back into the closet and pull out a pair of pink heeled sandals. It has all these jewels on the wide straps in the front. I know I shouldn't pick something so flashy but I decide not to change them for another pair.**

**I run back downstairs and pour myself a cup of strong coffee. I look in the fridge for milk. While I'm in there I pull out some bagels and cream cheese.**

**I bring everything to the table and start fixing my bagel and taking a drink of my coffee. Sooooo Good. Just what I needed.**

**When I finish eating I walk to the fridge and put the cream cheese away and pour myself another cup of coffee. I then wash the knife I used on the bagel and put it away.**

**I need to kill some time before Eric wakes up, so I walk over to the new TV and try to figure out how to turn it on. There is also a satellite box sitting on the TV stand. I have never had cable before. Once the TV and the satellite box are turned on, I start surfing the channels. He even has all the premium channels. I decided to watch Forgetting Sarah Marshall. It's a really funny movie and I forget about all of my troubles.**

**I was having so much fun, that I didn't realize that it was now dark and Eric was opening the bookcase.**

**"You scared me Eric."**

**"Sorry lover. It sounds like you are enjoying yourself. What are you watching?"**

**"Forgetting Sarah Marshall. It is really funny and it just went off."**

**"I'm glad that you are enjoying the premium channels. I put them on there just for you. You deserve to have the best."**

**Eric sits down on the couch next to me and gives me a kiss. "You look beautiful today. Pink really is a good color on you."**

**I blush at that and turn my head back to the TV. I need something to do, so I look for another movie to watch. Terminator 3 is what I settled on and Eric looked happy about my choice. I know I like this movie but did I just pick something Eric would like, without meaning to?**

**Yes I did. Oh my. I will not think about this now and I watch the movie. Eric curls me to his side and puts my legs across his.**

**I ended up falling asleep on Eric and only wake up when my front door opens and Bill runs into the room.**

**Bill said, "Eric, get your hands off my woman."**

**"Sorry Bill, she is no longer yours. She is my blood bonded."**

**"Sookie. Please tell me you did not let him bond to you?"**

**I say, "Yes Bill I did. I had to make a deal with Eric to get you away from Lorena.**

**Lorena walk to the doorway and says "Were you talking about me little girl?"**

**This is so not good.**

**"I brought my child to tell you some facts before I take him back with me to Cancun. When he is finished breaking your heart, we will leave."**

**"You bitch! What does she mean Bill?"**

**Bill sighs and says, "Sookie. We need to talk."**

**Nothing good ever started with those words.**

**"Just tell me."**

**"Can we go to your room? I will tell you there."**

**Eric says, "No you will tell her here. I want to hear what you have to say."**

**Bill glared at Eric and tried to take my hand but Eric blocked him. I told Bill to have a seat and Bill begun his tale.**

**"Sookie I love you but I came to Bon Temp with orders from my Queen. I didn't expect to fall in love with you but I was still under orders to bring you to her."**

**"What do you mean, bring me to her?"**

**"It seems that your cousin Hadley has a big mouth and bragged about her telepathic cousin. The Queen sent me here to study you and acquire you. To get you to fall in love with me. It stopped being about a job for the Queen almost from the beginning and I was trying to think of ways to keep you for myself. I love you, Sookie! Please forgive me."**

**Eric grabbed my hand and I screamed, "How can you tell me you love me and use me like this. You lied to me, took my virginity and planned to give me to some Queen?" Tears were falling from my eyes and Eric was trying to send me comfort through the bond.**

**Lorena wasn't finished with me and said, "See little human, you can never have him, he is mine and he was never for you. Humans get used all the time, deal with it. It looks like Eric is more than willing to slide into his position."**

**I gasped and turned my head into Eric's chest. I couldn't look at either of them again.**

**Eric said, "Lorena. You will not talk to my bonded like this. She is the innocent party in Bill's deception and I was also not apprised of this edict. Bill you have much to answer for." as he wrapped his arms around me.**

**My heart was broken and I didn't know which side was up. "Bill I want you to leave my house and take your bitch maker with you. I never want to see you again. Because of you, I am now blood bonded to Eric and you have used me far worse than Eric. He at least let me choose to help you but you would have never told me about the Queen, until I was at her door. I Hatttteeee youuuu Billlll Cooommppptooonnnn." I was shaking with my anger.**

**"Please Sookie. I did not mean to hurt you. I want another chance. Please forgive me."**

**Lorena says, "Even if she took you back and forgave you, I will not let you go. You are mine. It is now time to leave."**

**Bill screams, "No. I will not leave with you!"**

**I say, "Just go Bill. I don't want to be with you anymore. We are finished."**

**"I command you as your maker to leave with me now, Bill."**

**Bill is screaming no, over and over again as this unseen thing is pulling him out of my house for the last time.**

**I'm crying so hard into Eric chest. Eric kicks the door closed and picks me up and takes me to my bed.**

**He gently takes off my clothes and his, then lays me down under the covers. I can't take it anymore. I'm so hurt. I want to lash out at Eric but I can't find the strength to say anything. He gets in the bed with me and pulls me to him as he rains kisses on my face.**

**"It will be ok Sookie. I'm sorry!"**

**That just made me cry harder.**

**Eric was thinking to himself, "I should be happy that Bill is out of the way but I hate hearing her cry. She sounds like the whole world has ended. I can't be happy when she is so upset. When did I change? Any other time, this would just be my way to get deeper into Sookie's life. I think I need to tread lightly with her. The only good thing to come out of this is she is mine and those two are going to die for hurting her so."**

**Finally Sookie stopped crying and fell asleep. A couple hours later I felt a vibration in my pants. I pulled out my phone and Pam texted me that it was done. She had taken the girl with her and they were about to get it on.**

**I texted back, "Is she willing?"**

**"Yes master. More than willing. Have fun master."**

**"No fun to be had here. Worse than I anticipated."**

**"You will figure it out. Tootles."**

**"Tootles. What the fuck does that mean?"**

**"Later."**

**I turn my phone off and carry Sookie down to my resting place. I don't want her to be alone for a minute.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Here is a chapter fully written through Bill's eyes. I hope this covers any questions some had with my last chapter. I hope you all enjoy. _

_Thanks again to Vikinglass25 for helping me Beta all of my stories. _

_Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Charlaine Harris. No infringement intended. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bill's POV

I started off this night with hope. Hope that I was coming back to Sookie and finally being free of my maker. Nothing that happened tonight, I could have ever imagined.

I have lost everything and I'm still with my bitch of a maker. I regret the day I looked for hospitality of drink and food, on my way back to my family after the war. War is hard on everyone and I was desperate to get back home faster. When I was only a day away from my family, I stopped and that was the end of me.

It was the biggest mistake of my life. It changed and ruined everything. I lost my life, my wife, and my children. I hate my maker Lorena. So much that it took everything I had to pretend I liked her let alone make her think love was ever on table.

I lost my humanity for awhile. That was the only way I could survive. When I saw my family for the last time and Lorena laughed at my pain, I shut myself off and became a monster.

I finally got her to let me go, or so I thought 80 years ago. I slowly came back to the person I was before I was turned. I sought refuge from Queen Sophie-Anne and she mostly treated me well. A whole hell of a lot better than Lorena ever did.

Mostly I did what I wanted to and I was happy. Then the Queen had a job for me. It seemed that her new plaything had a cousin and she was a telepath. Sophie-Anne wanted me to find out if it was true and if so, seduce her and bring her back to the Queen.

I didn't think much of the orders and figured that this Sookie must be as stupid as her cousin but I was wrong.

I betrayed my Sookie from the beginning and it didn't take me but a few minutes to know that she was different. I even let those scum suckers, the Ratrays, take me out back and attempt to drain me. It seemed like the best way to get to know her.

I was right and she came out to save me. I could have gotten away myself but I needed to see if she could hear the thoughts of these two.

She was so amazing. She had no fear and kicked the crap out of those two. They ran away with their pants down, so to say. She caressed my face and a big smile crossed her face. In that moment, I knew I was lost.

She was so amazed that she could not hear me and how it was such a relief to her.

I think I was in love with her in that moment. I still had a job to do and tried to brush those feelings off of me.

We parted ways and I went back to my place to ponder her.

The next night she asked me to meet her after work. I agreed and stayed in the woods in a tree.

I heard the trash of last night come back and I knew they planned to hurt Sookie but I saw it as an opportunity to get some of my blood into her.

It hurt me more than I can say when I heard them beating on her. I almost broke several times and stopped them but it had to be done.

When her heartbeat was almost gone and she was close to taking her last breath, I killed them. She was gurgling blood and I was ashamed at myself for letting her be beat up like this.

I pushed the thought aside and opened up my wrist. She said no. She didn't want to be a vampire. She was such a surprise. I told her that she wouldn't be but if she didn't drink it now, she would die.

I have never felt something so powerful as when she was drinking my blood. It was a feeling I couldn't explain and I knew I wanted to feel again. I was afraid that I would not be able to give her to the Queen.

We talked for awhile and I told her lies about what my blood would do to her. It will make her more attracted to me and I will use it to get her.

I can tell from her smell that she was a Virgin. What a rare thing to find in this day and age. She must have been about 25. How did she keep it for this long? I know I wanted to be her 1st. I would be her 1st.

Everything was progressing nicely until that fateful day she asked me to take her to Fangtasia. I should have said no. I should have checked to see if Eric was there before I took her. If he had never seen her, maybe things would be different now.

Once Eric saw her, I knew my days were numbered with her. Her attraction to him was instant. So instant, that she didn't even realize that she got wet when she looked at him. Her heart sped up and she flushed. I tried to get her back to thinking of me and it worked until he summoned us to him.

Eric and I small talked and I told him that she was mine but deep down inside, I knew she was his. I fought it and I think he would have taken her that night, if she had not picked up on the raid that was about to happen.

The raid bought me some time but I knew it was not a lot of time. I took her away from there and tried to speed up my seduction of her.

The red lights flashed behind me and I was mad enough with the whole night that I scared Sookie even more and almost lost her then.

I didn't see her for a couple of nights until I showed up at her Gran's church to talk about the Civil War. Sookie was sitting there looking so beautiful and I could see the glare coming out of the shifters eyes. He wanted her for his own.

What is it about her that makes Sups so attracted to her? It's like we are moths and she is our light.

After it was over, I went out to feed. I couldn't go home right then and I was upset she left with the shifter.

About an hour later, I heard Sookie screaming and I went to her.

She was crying in a pool of her Gran's blood. I picked her up and took her outside. She was wailing out in pain in my arms when the shifter told me to get my hands off of her. He had just called the police and tried to take her in his arms.

She told us both to stop it and leave. Neither of us wanted to but we respected her wishes.

I watched her from afar and when they all left I went to her kitchen window and looked in. She was on her knees cleaning up her Gran's blood. I wanted so badly to comfort her. I knew she didn't want any comfort right now and I went back home.

It was a couple of nights later and she came running to me in her nightgown. I knew what she wanted and I tried to make it as wonderful as I could. I knew she was innocent and I didn't want to freak her out.

In hindsight, I can see now I should have done anything and everything to her body that I dreamed of doing to her.

When I saw her tonight, I knew Eric had bested me in that area too. He didn't make my mistakes.

All of the rest of the nights I had her, I felt so high. Everything crumbled before my eyes the night I opened my door to find Lorena standing there.

Sookie was crying in my mind for help and I was stuck here, with her. I couldn't even call Eric to save her.

I know now, I should have killed her when I knocked her out with the TV. If I had, maybe I could have run off with Sookie and married her. The Queen was calling for her at court and I was out of options when I asked her to marry me.

She couldn't say the words I wanted to hear and went into the bathroom. That is when Lorena took me. She took great pleasure in ordering me to sex her up in between her torturing me. She told me that Eric would take possession of Sookie and she would never want me again, even if she decided to let me go.

I had to put up with her for a week before she said she was taking me back to my trash.

I was so happy and took my time getting ready. I wanted to see Sookie so badly. To feel the sunlight in her hair and to do every dirty thing I had dreamed of doing while being forced to satisfy my maker. If she had been with the Viking, I planned to fuck him out of her head.

We took a private plane that Lorena secured and arrived in Shreveport around 7. I opened my travel coffin and smiled. A travel car was waiting for us to take us to Bon Temps.

When we arrived, I couldn't wait to hold her. I had to see her, breathe her and make her mine again. What I saw was her asleep on Eric's chest and her legs were draping over his.

No. I screamed in my head. I knew I had lost her. She was not mine anymore. He had bested me.

I tried to fight it and told him to get his hands off of her.

He told me they were blood bonded and in my rage of everything that had happened this week, I almost attacked him.

To make matters worse, Lorena came to the doorway and ordered me to tell her about the Queen. Eric told me that I couldn't touch her or talk to her alone. He wouldn't even allow me one last kiss before I destroyed what we had for each other.

The look on my angel's face as I was forced to tell her all my bad deeds, destroyed me. I knew it wouldn't matter what I said, I was dead to her.

I wanted to die. If I couldn't have her, I didn't want to live anymore. I had been alone for so many years and she was my only light. What else was left? Lorena would never let me leave her again.

I would kill myself but she ordered me not to. Fucking Bitch.

Lorena laughed some more and ordered me out of the house. I screamed and tried to fight it. I wanted one last look in her eyes but she had turned her back on me.

Tears were flowing out of my eyes and I wanted to die. If I ever get the chance to, I will pay someone to kill me.

Lorena is gloating and taunting me with my pain as we get on the plane.

About an hour into the flight, Lorena notices that the flight attendant had not been through. She wanted to take a sip from her.

We both walked into the back of the plane and saw a note next to the door. It said "_The Northman gives his regards. Thanks for playing but you lose everything_."

Lorena screamed out and tried to open the door.

I smiled and knew in that moment, that Eric had given me what I want most and I knew that he was strong enough to take care of Sookie.

"I love you Sookie!" was my last thought as the plane exploded and blew us into the sea.


	13. Chapter 13

_Sorry for the delay. My brother came into town for my B-day last week and I didn't have a chance to write sooner. I barely had a chance to check my email. _

_I was so surprised that my last chapter had so many good reviews. I didn't plan to write a bill POV but there seemed to be a lot of questions of if he was really dead and it kind of wrote itself. I seemed to make Bill more likeable and that is not really how I see him...lol.._

_Another great shout out to my Beta Vikinglass25 for pushing me and helping me bring my stories to all of you. It has now been 3 months since I 1st started writing and I am so much farther along than I could have ever imagined when I started. Thank you all to my faithful fans and I love all of you._

Only about 2 more weeks until Book 10 comes out. I can tell you I can't wait to get my hands on it.

* * *

**I wake up to soft kisses on my face and for a moment I forget what happened last night. It felt really good and I reached up to capture Eric's lips with mine. **

**He kisses me back in a softer way then I am used to and then it all came back to me in a hot flash and I screamed out in pain. **

**He stopped kissing me and I turned away from him and started crying. He turned me back into his chest, brought his arms around me and caressed my back. I thought I had cried all my tears out last night but I guess I had more in me. **

**I can't believe Bill did that to me. I hope I never have to see him again. I can't believe I let myself be used like that. Even if he was sorry for doing it, it is not enough to just be sorry. How did he think that I would ever take him back after that?**

**I shouldn't want to reach for Eric to take my pain away. I can't seem to help myself and I look in Eric's eyes and ask him to help me, to take away my pain.**

**He lays me on his chest and holds my face up so I have to look him in the eyes and says "I hate seeing you so upset. I hate to see you crying for a man that doesn't deserve your tears. I will make you smile again and I will do everything in my power to make sure that happens soon."**

**I can feel my anger coming on and I lash out at him, "Who says I want you to take my pain away? Why do you think you have that right? You have used me too and I should just start over. Get a new life and find a normal, boring predictable man, that I can read and I would never have to wonder if I'm being played again."**

**"I might have used means of getting you that you find questionable but I have always been straight with you about my intentions. Do you think I would have ever blood bonded myself to any woman, if I intended to leave her? Blood bonding is right next to your human marriage, except that you cannot divorce me, ever!"**

**"Any way you try to spin it Eric, you are almost as guilty as Bill. You might be a little more honest about what you want but you are just as guilty of playing me as Bill. The only thing in your favor is the fact that you wanted me for me and not because you were ordered to acquire me for another. Unless it was just my telepath ability you wanted."**

**"Sookie please! If it was just your ability I wanted or just your body, I could have used other means to get both. I wanted you from the 1st moment I saw you and if that night had gone differently, you would have found yourself in my bed."**

**"See, there you go again assuming that I would have just jumped into bed with you. I was a virgin at 25, and you couldn't glamour me. Why would you think I would have jumped into bed with you?"**

**"When you have lived for a thousand years, you learn to take what you want. It wasn't until I saw you with my maker in that basement, that I knew I could not let you stay with Bill. I wanted you to be mine; mind, body and soul. Deep down inside, you know you belong to me and with me."**

**"I belong to myself Eric; not to you, Bill or the Queen. I wish my stupid cousin had kept her mouth shut and then I would have never met you or Bill. My life was boring before and I was lonely but at least I had some control over my life and not so many beings thinking they owned a piece of me."**

**"You really think we would have never met? If I remember right, you still would have walked into my bar that night looking for clues to help your brother out. I wish it had happened that way. So that when I started showing you attention, you would not be questioning my motives like you are now."**

**"No you would have tried to glamour me and take what you wanted from me without asking. That is so much better Eric."**

**"Once I found out that you couldn't be glamoured, I would not have made you sleep with me. I would have tried to woo you. I knew you were special that night but not how special you really are."**

**"You still would have tried to use me without my permission. That is still unacceptable to me."**

**"Sookie, I am a vampire. We are used to getting what we want. I wanted you. I'm sorry that it offends you so but it is just the way it is."**

**I tried to get off of Eric's chest but he held me in place. **

**"You are not going to run from me or what is between us. We might not have started our relationship in the classic way but you can't deny that you want to be with me now. You can say you don't but even your body at this moment is ratting you out. Your breasts are swelling with the contact of my body. At least your body is honest with how it feels toward mine. It is your mind that causes you such distress."**

**"You say that you want me mind, body and soul but right now my body is the only thing that wants you. Just because you are a master at seduction, doesn't mean that I am yours or want to be yours."**

**"You are such a little liar my dear one. You lie to yourself. You don't even realize when you reach out for me. Your body and soul are already mine, it is just your mind that is refusing to give in. I can wait for you to come to terms. Although, I will not leave you by yourself to figure it out. I need you too and I cannot be without you or your touch. You have enslaved me to you, just as I enslaved you to me."**

**I have to get him out of my house. Eric let me get off of him and put some distance between us. I see it as my only chance of getting him out of my house.**

**"I want you to leave my house Eric. I resend your invitation to my house." My eyes widen as I realize that Eric is not moving and he has a big smile on his face.**

**"Sorry love! We are blood bonded and I belong here just as much as you do. You can never make me leave this house or you."**

**I'm so angry that I run into the bathroom, slam the door closed and lock it. I fall to the ground and stare at my hands. **

**Eric calls out to me though the door and says that he is going to fix me something for dinner and that I should take a bath and relax.**

**He acts like nothing has happened. Like I didn't try to kick him out of my house and my life. How am I going to get rid of him? _You don't want to get rid of him._ Yes I do. **

_**No you don't. You always knew that Eric was the one that you wanted. You found Bill to be easier to control or so you thought. You know that Eric was meant for you but you have always been too scared to see Bill wasn't playing straight with you. You knew something wasn't right but you wanted to run away from what was scary to you and settled with what you thought was good and safe. **_

**Damn. Now my mind is trying to convince me I'm Eric's. **

**Without thinking I got off the floor, walked over to the bathtub and started the water. I poured in some vanilla bubbles and grabbed a towel. When the water was up high enough to get in, I did. The water felt like heaven and I tried to lose myself in the comfort of the warm water and bubbles. **

**My mind wouldn't let me rest and had more to say. _What would you do if Eric did leave you? You are so tied to him now. The pain you feel at Bill's betrayal, is nothing like the pain you will feel if Eric takes you at your word and leaves you._**

_**You want him to stay and tell you that he loves you. You want him to make you forget your troubles. You want him to make love to you and fuck you hard. You want to talk to him or just watch a movie or not talk at all. **_

_**If he really wanted to use you, would he have let you come in here and not broken the door down. You rescinded his invitation and that could have made him angry. The fact that he knew you couldn't make him leave, doesn't matter. It was the fact that you said the words. **_

_**He is making you dinner. He has not consumed human food in a thousand years yet he wants you to be healthy. **_

_**He wants you to be happy. You need to put your fear aside and give him a chance to prove himself to you. You will be happy if you can do this. Do you have enough guts to give it a try?**_

**Why does my subconscious want me to give in to Eric? Have I fallen for Eric and I'm just too scared to see that I might love him? Am I using my anger to keep him away from me? **

_**Yes you are. Give in. Tell him you want to try.**_

**I liked it so much better when my body and mind wasn't betraying me in all ways. I have nothing left for myself. It seems that Eric has taken control of me and I don't want him to leave me. He is all I have left. I'm all alone without him and I don't want to go back.**

_**Just tell him that you are willing to give him a chance. Let him prove to you that you are important to him. **_

**I can't fight him and myself. I need to give him a try and see if he makes me happy. I just want to be loved and happy. This last week with Eric, has made me happy, safe and sexually sated. I shouldn't give that up because I am afraid he might hurt me too. **

**As I came to my decision I hear a knock on the door.**

**"Lover! Your dinner is ready. Please come up and eat."**

**"Thank you! I will be out in a few minutes."**

**I got out of the tub, dried off and walked into the closet and pulled out a robe. I knew they wouldn't stay on long, so I didn't bother to put on any other clothes.**

****

Eric was waiting for me at the kitchen table and seemed a little fearful at what my reaction might be.

I smiled at him and took a seat. He had made me a ham and cheese sandwich with baked Lays potato chips and a glass of tea. I took a drink and wondered how he knew how much sugar I liked in my tea. Bill would have never taken the time to learn what I liked.

I took a bite of my sandwich and saw that Eric was staring at me. I tried to smile. I wasn't ready to tell him my decision yet, so I looked back down at my food.

When I finished my meal, I asked Eric to sit on the couch. I took my plate and glass in the kitchen and cleaned up. I needed a few minutes to myself before I told him what he was hoping I would say.

I walk over to the couch and sit next to Eric and take his hand.

"I'm willing to give us a chance. It seems that you have found a way into my mind and it seems to be rallying for you. I don't trust myself right now and I need for you not to force me to your way of thinking. I want to see if this can be more than what I thought it was going to be. I have a hard time believing that you really want me long term."

"I want you long term. Have no fear there. I have waited a thousand years for you to come into my life. I will not always be the easiest to deal with but know that my feelings for you are true."

"I will try to not be so resistant to you."

"That is all that I can ask of you. When you are ready, I will give you all."


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you to all of my wonderful readers and my Beta Vikinglass25. I love reading all your reviews, whether they are positive or negative. Everyday I am learning and trying to make my stories easier for all to read. It seems that I still have to work harder at accomplishing this but it has to be better that when I started writing 3 months ago. _

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I had fun writing it._

* * *

**"That's all I can ask of you. When you are ready, I will give you all."**

**I was so touched by those words, that I kissed Eric. He never acts just like I expect him to.**

**I break away from the kiss and tell Eric that I need to call Sam and see when he wants me to come back to work.**

**"You don't have to go back to work Sookie. I can pay you more for working at Fangtasia or you do not need to work at all."**

**"I have to work Eric. I also need to have some space to be around somewhat normal humans. You have to admit that the people that come to Fangtasia are not normal at all."**

**"I wish you wouldn't but I will try to respect your wishes."**

**"Eric you also need to understand that Sam is one of my best friends and I don't want you going crazy when we hug. He has been there for me for years and I know you are the jealous type but you have to let me hug who ever I want to."**

**"I can't say that I won't ever lose my cool seeing others touch you but as long as you don't kiss them I won't make a scene."**

**"That is all I ask. You also need to let Lafayette know that you will leave him alone from now on. If I find out that you are still contacting him to do your bidding, that will be the end of us. I don't care if we are blood bonded."**

**"Look who woke up all ballsy tonight. You are lucky that I love you or you would find yourself across my knees, with my hand smacking your bare ass. Since I do love you, I will honor your wish and let Lafayette go."**

**I turned red with the slapping reference. It made me a little hot when I thought about the last time he had slapped my behind. **

**Eric was smirking at my reaction. "Why so red Sookie dear? You know you love my hand rubbing and smacking you hard on your lovely rear."**

**I turned away from him and then it hit me, he just said that he loved me. No way! He can't possibly love me. **

**"You love me?"**

**"How can I not? You are a perfect match for me. How can you doubt it, when I let you get away with things most people would never dare. I didn't have to be so kind to you but I wanted you to be happy. I had to take away some of your freedom for a while, so that you were forced to get to know me. I couldn't resist your body and I couldn't wait for you to come around to my way of thinking."**

**"You are a master at getting what you want. I should still be angry with you but I feel such intense feelings around you, I might love you but I'm not sure yet."**

**"I know how you feel dear one and it won't be long before I get the words out of you. I have nothing but time in my favor."**

**I got up and walked over to my phone to talk to Sam. Sam answered his cell on the 1st ring and asked me if I was ok.**

**I told him that I was and that I was ready to come back to work. He told me that he needed me to work tomorrow morning around 10am. I told him that I would be there and we hung up.**

**While I was on the phone, Eric had turned the TV to Fox News. I walked over and sat on his lap and there was a report of a plane that had exploded last night over the Texas gulf. The report stated that they were having a hard time finding out who the plane was registered to and that there were no bodies recovered at this time.**

**Without being told, I knew it was Bill and Lorena's plane. **

**I looked at Eric with a question in my eyes but I didn't ask him if he was behind it. I know I should be angry with him but I couldn't muster up a lot of emotion over it.**

**I said these words and then that was all I was ever going to say on the subject again. "I know what you did Eric. Don't think I don't know what you did. I should be angry with you but for some reason I am not. I never want to talk about this again and I don't want you to say a word. Just never do something like that again. I will always know if you do."**

**How in the hell did she figure it out. I can't believe she is not screaming at me. I didn't want her looking at me like that anymore so I kissed her.**

**Eric put so much into the kiss that I soon forgot what I had just found out. I was so hot for him that I started unbuttoning his shirt and my lips went straight to his nipple. **

**He was moaning in pleasure and pu****t a hand in my hair to keep me in place. **

**I didn't let that stop me in my quest and I got off of his lap and put myself in between his knees and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. **

**I wanted to taste him. I wanted him to scream out in pleasure. **

**I can feel how much I have changed in the last week and I liked the power that I seemed to have over Eric. Not that he didn't have power over me too.**

**Eric lifted up so I could pull his pants down around his ankles. I never let go of him in my mouth.**

**I was sucking him softly at first and then I pulled out the big guns. I would alternate between sucking soft, hard and flicking my tongue all around. One hand was touching the rest of what I couldn't get in my mouth and the other hand was rubbing his balls. Eric's pleasure was so immense his eyes closed. **

**I took a page out of his book and told him to never close his eyes on me and that I wanted to see in his eyes the pleasure that I was giving him.**

**Eric thought, I have created a monster and I love it. I will never get tired of any part of her.**

**I'm holding no prisoners and I'm looking deep into his eyes and sucking him so hard and my hands are now moving up to his chest. I want to see how he responds to my touching his nipples. **

**When I can tell he is about to release in my mouth, I pinch both of his nipples hard and his eyes glaze over as he screams out in his release.**

**He is jerking so hard in my mouth as I swallow everything that he has to give me. I love his taste and I find I love having him in my mouth. **

**I release him from my mouth and give his tip a few more licks as Eric's head is thrown back from his release. **

**When he looked at me again, there was shock and amazement at what I just did to him.**

**"OMG Sookie. That was so fucking mind blowing. I never knew what it was to be sucked, until your lips, mouth and tongue showed me what I was missing. You continue to surprise me lover."**

**He knows just the right thing to make me want to attack him again. **

**"Eric, take me to bed. I need and want to feel you inside of me. I want you to claim me. I need it hard. You are the only one that can give me what I need."**

**He took me at my word and scooped me up and almost flew us downstairs.**

**When we got to the bed he threw me up in the air and I landed on the bed. I started laughing and he jumped on top of me. **

**He untied and moved my robe to the side, as he looked me deep in my eyes and kissed me. His hand parted my knees and he placed a finger on my clit. **

**I was dripping with my desire and moaning out in pleasure. I couldn't take it anymore and placed a hand on his showing him just what I needed at that moment. **

**I could tell that he liked my hand on his and before I knew it, my body clenched up and I came on our hands.**

**He stopped kissing me and brought my hand up to his lips. He sucked my essence off and then licked his own finger clean. **

**"I have to taste you fully before I fuck you like you want me to."**

**He was between my legs so fast, it almost scared me. I wasn't scared after he started flicking his tongue inside of me. **

**He moaned and started flicking my clit. He was alternating between both areas while never breaking eye contact with me. I could feel my body rising and rising with each flick and lick of his tongue.**

**Without warning my body jerked around out of control with my release.**

**Eric continued to lick me until my body stopped moving.**

**"Are you ready to be fucked hard?"**

**"Oh god yes. Eric fill me up."**

**He was in me before I even finished telling him. It hurt a little bit at first but it just increased my passion. I wanted it harder. "I want you to fuck me long and hard."**

**He took my breath away with the power of his strokes. It felt like my insides were breaking apart from the power of him inside of me but he knew not to stop.**

**He raised my knee****s ****up to my chest to get in me even deeper. His speed was so fast and hard now that I couldn't even breathe. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer and he put his tongue in my mouth, never breaking his timing. **

**As I exploded in an orgasm so strong, I bit his tongue and sucked what blood I could get before the wound closed up.**

**When I bit his tongue, that was all it took for him to release inside of me.**

**I came again from the power of his release.**

**He collapsed on top of me. I loved the feel of him on me. I wanted him to stay where he was for awhile and I closed my arms around him to let him know.**

**It can't believe that it gets better every time we are together. I will never be able to have sex with another man, ever again. I think that would make me addicted. I laughed in my head at the thought.**

**After a few minutes Eric rolled off of me and moved me onto his chest.**

**"I have no words for what you make me feel. I will never let you go my Sookie. You are mine."**

**"No Eric. You are mine."**

**It seems we will always be at war with our words but neither of us dislikes being owned by the other. **

**"Go to sleep Sookie. I will make sure your alarm is set for work tomorrow. I would like for you to come to Fangtasia with me tomorrow night. Please wear that dress I first saw you in. Also don't forget to wear the matching panties, he said with a wink. I plan to recreate my fantasy of fucking you from behind, on my desk."**

**I so can't wait for tomorrow night. "Sure Eric. I will wear it just for you and I will be ready for my stallion to mount me tomorrow night."**

**"Your stallion will be ready and willing to mate tomorrow night and if you keep talking, I'm going to fuck you again. If I didn't know you needed to be rested up for work tomorrow and what I plan to do to you tomorrow night, you would get no sleep tonight."**

**I look up at him and kiss him goodnight. "Until tomorrow Eric. I love you!" I said as my eyes closed in sleep.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Here is the chapter a lot of people have been waiting for. It is longer than normal but I'm sure there will not be any complaints. I hope you all enjoy it._

_Thanks again to Vikinglass25 for proofing my chapters so fast. You rock!_

**

* * *

**

**I woke up to the sound of Eric's alarm on his phone. I reached over and turned it off and stretched my arms over my head. **

**I have not been up this early in a week and from the feel of waking up, it could have been 3 years.**

**I looked down at Eric and smiled. I can't believe I am here with him and that I want nothing more than to stay here in bed with him.**

**I knew I needed to take a shower and get ready. There is no telling what Sam is going to say when he sees me.**

**Do I lie to him about who I have been with? Oh right, I can't lie to him, he will know as soon as he smells Eric on my skin and in my blood.**

**Since I need to get ready, I tried to stop thinking for a moment.**

**The shower felt so nice and I'm putting on the finishing touches of makeup. I'm so glad that Eric bought the set for me. I just love how it feels on my skin.**

**I'm a lot tanner this week and I do look like I've been on vacation. My hair is a lighter blond and my eyes seem bluer than before. They seem to have a shine in them that wasn't there before my sex-a-thon with Eric. **

**Whether it is from the makeup, blood or sex, I couldn't decide which.**

**I brush my still wet hair into a ponytail and went through the house up to my bedroom in my bra and panties. I put on my Merlotte's tee shirt, black shorts, socks and new tennis shoes.**

**I hope I don't get a blister from them. I hate breaking in new shoes but since Eric got rid of my old ones, I didn't have a choice.**

**I really could use a cup of coffee but I guess I will have to wait until I get to work.**

**I leave the house and get into my new car. It still has that new car smell and people seeing it, will let them know that something occurred while I was out last week.**

**I pull up into the parking lot and get out of the car. I came in a little early so Sam and I could talk.**

**Sam's face lit up when he saw me and I gave him a big smile. I had missed him and I needed to hug him.**

**"Morning cher! You look refreshed and plain breathtakingly beautiful."**

**"Thank you Sam. I have missed you." as I walked into his embrace.**

**"Sookie is there something you want to tell me?"**

**"Yes Sam. I need a cup of coffee first. You might not like what I have to say and I need some caffeine."**

**"Meet me in my office after you grab yourself a cup."**

**I bought myself a few minutes before I had to talk to him. I poured myself a cup and added some creamer and sugar. **

**I walked into Sam's office and closed the door.**

**"Sam as I'm sure you can tell, I have not been with Bill this last week."**

**"Yes, I could tell. Have you been with Eric?"**

**"Yes. I made a deal with Eric to come home with him for a week and let him do whatever he wanted to me in exchange for him helping me find Bill. Bill was taken by his maker and I had no choice."**

**"Did you blood bond with Eric?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Oh God! Do you realize what you have done? There is no going back from that. You are now Eric's and even if Bill comes back, he can no longer be with you."**

**"I know. Bill is not coming back. He betrayed me. He was sent by Queen Sophie Anne to make me fall in love with him, so he could bring me to her. Hadley told her about my ability and she wanted to use it for her own."**

**"That is a lot to take in. How are you feeling about what Bill did?"**

**"I was angry and hurt. Eric helped me work through it. I can't say it doesn't still hurt a little but not as much as it would have if I hadn't been with Eric."**

**"It sounds like you are in love with Eric. Please tell me you are not in love with Eric?"**

**"Sorry Sam but I can't say I'm not. A lot has happened this last week and I found out that I had feelings for Eric before the agreement and he just forced me to come to terms with them."**

**"How can you trust Eric? He used your wanting to find Bill to his advantage. He used your body. Did he force you to have sex with him?"**

**"He told me what was expected but he was only sexual when I gave him consent. I couldn't help myself. I wanted him."**

**There was a look of hurt on Sam's face but there was no way I could make it better for him. He just had to accept things.**

**"Eric is living in my house now and we are together. Last night, we both owned up to our feelings of loving each other."**

**"Can you really trust that you love him? It could be his blood tricking you."**

**"It might have started out that way but at this point, I know it is more than the blood. Could I keep Eric with me if it was only his blood making me stay with him? I didn't lose myself to Eric. I could still get angry with him when he upsets me. I know what is real and what's between us is real."**

**"I knew when Bill showed up in this town, you would not come out in one piece. You are now out of options. Even if Eric chooses to turn away from you at some point, you are his and he can kill whoever he wants to. You only have what freedom he allows you to have."**

**"Eric gives me freedom. He knows that I am my own woman and if he wants to keep me happy, he will let me live my life. He knows that we are friends and that I will continue to hug you and anyone else I choose to. I don't think Eric wants me to be unhappy. You know what a bitch I can be if I am upset."**

**"I hope you are right and you have tamed that beast. You don't know what he is capable of doing! He can be a very evil vampire when crossed."**

**"I understand what you are saying Sam and I have seen some of this side of him but I know in my heart his feelings for me are true and that changes everything you used to know about him."**

**"Eric is the only way I can keep my life the way it is now. He is not ordering me to stay with him or keeping me from my life. Sophie Anne might have and I would have had no way out. I'm glad that Eric got to me before her plan came about. I fear I will have to meet her soon and I don't want to."**

**"You might be right. The Queen most likely would have turned you. You are a prize she would want to obtain. As much as I hate saying this, Eric might have been your only choice. That you seem to love him, makes it a little more tolerable for me. I just want you to be happy."**

**"I am happy Sam. Don't be sad for me."**

**"Well let's get ready to open this joint."**

**We walked out and did our opening duties. Lafayette came through door and whistled at me.**

**"Damn Sookie! What have you been up to this last week? You look like you have been sexed up and fluffed down. I want some of what you have been getting. I's sures dooooooo!"**

**How do I tell Lafayette who I have been with? He is not going to like it at all.**

**"Lafayette! We need to talk. Sam, we will be in your office."**

**"Sure Sookie." Sam said.**

**"What is going on Sookie? I'm getting a bad vibe from you."**

**When we walked into Sam's office I closed the door and sat in Sam's chair.**

**"Lafayette. I have some good news and some bad news for you."**

**"Shit."**

**"I have been with Eric this last week."**

**"Please say that you are shitting me? Please tell me you did not make a deal with the devil?"**

**I told him what I told Sam earlier and he stared at me with fear.**

**"You love Eric?" **

**"I do love him and we are going to stay together as long as he doesn't break my trust. He is going to talk to you about setting you free. He will no longer contact you for anything. If he does, he knows I will kick him to the curb."**

**"Do you believe he will keep his word?"**

**"When Eric gives his word, it is final. He will not go back on it. If he does, he knows I will leave him. You know my resolve. I don't back down either. Unless I choose to and this time I will not back down."**

**"I'm happy about him leaving me alone but I'm worried that you are in love with him."**

**"He is in love with me too. I know I can't explain to you how I know it is true but I just do. Just like I know the blood is not the reason for my change in feelings."**

**"I's just wants you to be happy. If that scary, sexy devil can give you the love you deserve, I will try to be happy for you. I do have a question though. Is he as hung as I have seen in the dreams I have had about him."**

**"You are the only one I would ever tell but yes, he is hung. So big in fact, I thought he would rip me apart. He really is a master lover and was very gentle entering me for the first time."**

**"There is that at least. I can tell you like it hard now..." He said with a laugh.**

**"Enough of that Lafayette. It is time for us to get back to work."**

**"I's love you girl and you make sure to always put yourself first. Don't let him control you. You are too good to be taken advantage of. Thank you for getting him off of my back."**

**"You are welcome."**

**The day passed in a flash. Everyone wanted to know about my new car and where I had been. I gave them a story that my new boyfriend took me to a remote island for a week and that I enjoyed myself and tanned on the beach.**

**They were surprised that I wasn't with Bill but so far the thoughts in people's heads were not too bad today. Except for the few that were imagining me naked. I guess my new look was noticeable to them but they couldn't pinpoint what the change was.**

**I left work at 6 and that gave me a few hours to get ready for tonight. I wanted to bring Eric's Fantasy to life and I needed to take a bath first.**

**I walked into my house and straight up the stairs into the bathroom. I started my bath water and put in vanilla and milk bubbles into the water. **

**Today went better than I thought it would. **

**I shed my clothes and got into the water. **

**My muscles were a little sore from non-use and it felt good to soak.**

**I soaked for about 30 minutes and then I finished my bathing duties. I dried off, put on a robe and walked into the kitchen.**

**I needed to eat again before the fireworks started tonight. I can't help but blush at the thought of what will happen.**

**I made a steak and salad for dinner. It tasted so good. When I finished in the kitchen, I went back upstairs to get ready.**

**In the closet, I noticed that Eric had sent my dress to the dry cleaner and it no longer had any trace of Bill's smell on it. That Eric...lol.. The bag even held the pair of matching panties. **

**I had to laugh out loud with that. He has been planning this for the whole week. I should be creeped out that someone else cleaned my thong but I ignored the feeling.**

**I looked into the bra drawer and found a matching strapless bra. Where did he ever find this? **

**I put on my items and went to fix my hair. I put a clip in my hair at the crown and curled up my ends. I put on makeup and that was the only real difference from the first time I saw Eric.**

**I look really pretty and it surprised me. I never really considered myself to be beautiful but I could see it now. It made me smile and I liked the feeling.**

**I felt when Eric woke. He was beside me in a flash.**

**"Lover! You look so edible right now. I'm having a hard time waiting till tonight for my fantasy."**

**"Don't touch me. I have put a lot of work into this look and you have to wait." I reached up to his face for a kiss.**

**When he tried to bring my body into his, I pulled away.**

**He finally gave up and went to get ready.**

**We met each other in the living room and I had to whistle out my like. He looked yummy as pie and I wanted a slice.**

**He was wearing a red Fangtasia shirt, skin tight, and very tight black jeans. I think he was seeing if he could make me so hot for him that I would give in and let him taste me now.**

**It almost worked but I held off.**

**"That is a dirty trick Eric. I'm glad that I can resist, for now that is."**

**"I had to try. I forgot how much that dress on you makes me wild and horny. It is taking everything I have to not rip it off of you."**

**"No ripping buddy. You will want to see me in it again." I said with a wink.**

**"Let's go before I lose control."**

**He kissed the top of my head as he led me out to his car. The drive didn't take long at all and was a little scary. He only knows one speed in the car and it is not slow.**

**We walked into Fangtasia and I could see and feel thoughts all around. The guys wanted to fuck me and the women were mad and jealous. **

**I might as well get used to it. Eric is my man and I have to deal with this.**

**Pam walked up to me and gave me a hug. I was a little surprised at her reaction. As Eric walked over to his throne, he told Pam to take care of me and for me to come sit with him when we were finished talking.**

**"I can tell that you have finally given in to my maker. It is your look and also the dress. You would never have worn that here unless you had come to an understanding."**

**"We are fully together Pam. Don't think I don't know what you and Eric did. He didn't tell me but I figured it out. I will tell you what I told him. Don't ever do something like that again. Don't try to tell me you don't know what I'm talking about because you know I know. I don't want to talk about it. Say nothing. Just listen to my words."**

**"You are such a surprise and probably the only human to get away with talking to me like that. You do have what it takes to keep my master on his toes. I bet the sex between you two is combustible."**

**"I will never tell." I said with a wink.**

**We walked over to the bar and I ordered a Gin and Tonic. After I got my drink, we walked over to Eric. **

**He held out his hand and I took it. He sat me in his lap and kissed me.**

**We had been kissing for a few minutes when I started to hear the shock in the air. This was not a normal thing for Eric to do and the humans and vampires were surprised at my change towards Eric.**

**"Eric. They are staring at us, and it's making me feel weird."**

**Eric gave a look to the crowd and everyone turned away.**

**"Thank you baby." I made sure my words carried. I was setting claim on my man and I wanted it understood that he was my man. I think I'm becoming possessive of my vampire. Who knew?**

**We sat out there for an hour or so and I had another drink. It made my body warm up and I was almost to the point of attacking Eric.**

**I grabbed Eric's face and kissed him hard. He knew what I was telling him and he scooped me up in his arms and took me back to his office.**

**He slammed the door shut and locked it. We never broke our kiss and he set my feet on the floor. I lifted his shirt up and he pulled it off.**

**I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, broke out kiss and took them off of him.**

**He sat me down on the couch and pulled my panties off. I guess he must have listened to me about not destroying the costume.**

**He looked in my eyes as his finger was feeling me.**

**I spread my legs wide and asked him to taste me. He said with pleasure and brought me to my first orgasm of the night. **

**I was just getting warmed up and Eric took my hand and helped me stand up.**

**He kissed me hard as he lowered my dress straps and unhooked my bra. He was kneading my breast, kissing them and sucking them. **

**I was feeling unhinged and I wanted him. Without warning, he bit one of my breast and took some blood. As he sucked, it felt like he had me in his mouth again and I got ready to release again.**

**"God Eric" as I came again.**

**"Sookie. That was hot. I love knowing I can make you come apart just from taking your blood. I love you."**

**"I love you too Eric. **

**Without words he turned me around and bent me over the desk. He must have told Pam to clear his desk earlier and I felt a little embarrassed over it. **

**He rose up my skirt and bent down to lick me again. It seems he can never get enough of my essence. As I got ready to climax again, he stopped. I cried out and he moved to enter me.**

**He held me pressed into the desk and entered me.**

**He was out of control and was pumping in and out of me. He was relentless in his need and I felt like my body was crushing into the desk. **

**He was talking in Swedish and I couldn't understand the words but they made me hot for more. Pound, Pound, Pound. **

**He reached for my breasts and pulled me up against his chest without stopping.**

**He kissed my neck and then bit me again. He asked me to bite his wrist. I bit it as he bit my neck again. Between both of us drinking the other in and the power of his thrusts inside of me, we both came at the same time. **

**It was a powerful release and we fell on the desk.**

**"Lover. No fantasy could ever compare to the real thing. That was, was, I can't find the right word for what that just was. I just want you again."**

**I could feel him getting hard again and he pulled out of me. Picked me up and set me on the edge of the desk.**

**He entered me again and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He was holding onto my hips for a better grip. **

**I was holding onto his back and trying to get even closer to him. I couldn't get close enough and we were in perfect time with each other. His strokes were long and strong and deep. **

**I knew we wouldn't last long and we didn't. This time when we came, he laid me on top of him on the couch. **

**He was kissing the top of my head and face as I tried to get my breath back.**

**"Thank you for bringing my fantasy to life."**

**"No! Thank you for thinking it. You can do that to me anytime you want."**

**He laughed out in his joy at seeing Sookie look so happy.**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Here is a quick chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. _**

As always! I want to thank my beta Vikinglass25 for all you help.

* * *

**Eric and I finished dressing. We were both in the thrall of how we connected to each other. How a fantasy had become reality, and brought us even closer together.**

**I know that I will never want to be parted from my Viking. He has become the very air I need to breathe and I think he feels just as strongly about me.**

**My only real regret is that I will never be a mother and my beloved will never walk in the sun or eat breakfast with me.**

**I will not let myself be sad. I have made my choice and I am getting more than I ever thought I would. Eric has shown me how important I am to him and I can't let myself wallow in regrets or wishes.**

**It was as though someone had heard my secret wish and a big pop sounded and standing before us was a very beautiful man.**

**Eric screamed out, "Niall, what are you doing in my office?"**

**"I have come to see my Great Granddaughter. I have wanted to meet Sookie for many years but I had to wait until she called out to me. The wish she just thought about was strong enough to bring me to her."**

**"I didn't wish anything and you are not my Great Grandfather." Sookie said in anger.**

**"I am your Great Grandfather and you are part Fairy. I am a Fae King and you are a Fae Princess. Your Grandmother hired a witch to put a spell around your house and another one that refused me access to you until you called out to me in great need with a heartfelt wish."**

**"Are you saying my Gran was unfaithful to my Granddad? I can't believe that is true! My Gran would never do that."**

**"Your Gran was unable to have children and my son Fintan gave her the true wish of having children, which brings me to what you also wished for."**

**"You can't possibly have heard me thinking of not having children and being a little sad about it.... I already resigned myself to never having children and now you are saying I called you here to me."**

**"You do not realize how great your wish to have a child is to you. You can try to block out your feelings but I could hear your heart cry out for one."**

**"How can you make my wish come true? Eric is dead and he cannot be a father. Can you make my Vampire alive again?"**

**"No Sookie. Even my magic is not strong enough to bring Eric back to life. I can give you the means to achieve your wish. I can contact a special witch who can send you back in time to when your Viking was living and breathing. For a week you will stay with human Eric and he will help you with bearing a child in your womb."**

**Eric looked just as shocked as I felt.**

**Eric says, "You would send my bonded to meet me in the past. Human me will touch her, have sex with MY bonded and get her pregnant?"**

**"Yes. Human you will be warned by the witch to meet Sookie at a special time and location. She will be brought to human you as a gift from the God's for all your good deeds. Your gift of sperm along with her being a God will bring forth a demigod. Human you will feel extreme happiness at doing his duty toward his God's."**

**"Niall! I cannot ask Eric to let me go back in the past, just so I can have a child. He is extremely jealous and he will feel like I am cheating on him, even if it is with human him that I would be having sex with. I can't ask him to do this for my want or wish."**

**"Sookie. If you truly wish to have a child, at least it will be my sperm inside of you. You will not be cheating on me if you decide to sleep with human me. If it was anyone else I could never let you, for any reason, sleep with another. I have missed my children and I find the thought of having another chance at being a father, exciting. I wish for a girl who looks just like you." Eric said as he drew me into his arms. "The thought of seeing you swell with child is very appealing to me."**

**"Niall. I think Eric and I need to think about this a little more. How can I contact you with our decision?"**

**"Sweet Granddaughter, all you have to do is call out to me and I will be there. Since the witches spell has been removed, I will be able to come to you anytime you need me. I am glad to finally meet you."**

**"Since I didn't know that you existed, I don't know how I feel about meeting you yet. You have given me a lot to think about. Maybe someday I will be able to call you Great Grandfather but for now, my mind can't go there."**

**"I will go now and give you and your bonded time to talk amongst yourselves. Call out to me when you would like to talk again. Until then, I will leave you in Eric's capable hands." Pop!!! and he vanished from the room.**

**"Eric. How would you really feel about me going back in time and sleeping with human you? I don't want you to tell me what you think I want to hear, I want the truth."**

**"I can't lie. When Niall first uttered the words, I was extremely angry. It took only few moments for me to realize what Niall was truly giving you, us. I want to see you swell with my child."**

**"I want to swell with your child. Even though I know it will be you touching me, I'm not sure I can go back in time and sleep with the human you. You will have no memory of me. It makes me feel like I would be cheating on you."**

**"You will not be cheating on me. It will be my arms holding you tight. My legs spreading yours apart and my cock that will be swelling inside of you releasing my seed into your body. It will be me who will give you your greatest wish. Let me this gift to you."**

**"It is all surreal. I never thought I could or would have a child. Now I can not only have a child but it would be your child. I have a Great Grandfather I never knew existed and I have Fairy blood in me."**

**"I always wondered why your blood was sweeter than any other person I had ever tasted."**

**"Is that the reason you were so drawn to me? Is my blood an addiction to vampires?"**

**"You are only part fairy and you blood does not call out to us like a pure fairies blood would. If it was pure, I and any vampire you had met before would have wanted to fuck you and drain you dry."**

**"You did want to fuck me and, I bet, drain me too. I would have been easier to control if you had turned me."**

**"I would love to turn you Sookie, but it is not your wish. Until it is, alive you will stay. I have never hidden that I wanted you from first moment I saw you. It was not your blood calling out to me, it was you and only you."**

**"I never wanted to admit it but I wanted you the first time I saw you but you scared me with the power that is within you. Bill was safer and at the time if I was choosing someone to be my first, I thought he was the safe choice. I was wrong about my choice."**

**"I should have taken you that night but with the raid and being so shocked at the feelings you unleashed in me, I tried to let you decide."**

**"Until Dallas that is. I know you brought Lorena into Bill's life again and that was plain, playing dirty. I know now Bill was never right for me but you should have let me come to terms on my own. Not giving me a choice could have lost you everything you wanted."**

**"I realize now it was unfair to you but I can't apologize to you for what I did. I would do it again, to win you. You were always meant to be mine and my child was always meant to lie in your womb. Bill never deserved to take what was meant only for me."**

**"I still do not like being played and in the future, I want you to respect me by not taking advantage of me because you are stronger and older than me."**

**"You have already laid down your demands of me and I have taken them to heart. I hope we have moved past what I did to win your love and affections."**

**"We have. I will contact my Great Grandfather about when I am supposed to go back in time. It will be weird touching a warm, alive you. Were you as good as a lover then as you are now?"**

**"Yes lover. I couldn't last as long as now but I always seeked to give as much pleasure to those I was with. My heart was never really into it fully, until I first entered your body. Your cavern holds the key to making me feel and be complete. I could never let you go, even if you demanded it of me."**

**"I wish to never demand for you to leave me, never give me a reason to!"**

**"Are you ready to leave?"**

**"Yes Eric. I am ready to go home. I'm ready for my Baby Daddy to make love to me all night."**

**"Let's go. I can't wait to make love to my Baby Mama."**

**Eric picked me up in his arms and carried me out of Fangtasia into his car, to make good on his promise to me.**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Sorry I have been MIA for awhile. I hope that you all enjoy the chapter._**

**_Thanks again to Vikinglass25 for your beta skills and helpful hints._**

**

* * *

**

**Three months have passed by since Eric and I had made a full commitment to each other.**

**We have been living between my place and Eric's but mostly we stay at Eric's.**

**I still try to see Sam, Lafayette and Tara as often as I can. Eric kept his word and let Lafayette out of his control and also wrote a check out to him for $50,000. **

**Lafayette was surprised but super happy to not have to deal with Eric and to have some real cash in his pocket. Maybe one day in the future he will not have the same fear over seeing Eric.**

**I have since quit my job at Merlotte's and I started working full-time with Eric at Fangtasia.**

**I don't dress like a fang banger and I tend to have more of a conservative, flashy style. One that seems to get my Vamp ready to jump on me at a moment's notice.**

**Eric and I have talked about the child we will soon have, but I have not contacted Niall since that 1st night.**

**I have not been ready to accept him as a family member but my heart is slowly getting used to the idea and that I need to contact him. We have a lot to talk about.**

**I find myself getting excited to not only swell with Eric's child but I also get to see how Eric acted as a human.**

**To feel his human heated body on mine, moving in me. **

**Since I have only been with Vampires and they are cold to the touch. I can't wait to experience the difference.**

**I will talk to Eric tonight when he rises and see if he is ready for me to talk to Niall.**

**I've had enough sun for one day and decide I want to take a nap. **

**I wake up to the greatest scent ever. My Sookie has been sunning again and she knows how I love to smell it on her skin. **

**She already smells heavenly but with the sunlight on it, I can't explain how intoxicating it can be.**

**I had not missed the sun until she gave it back to me, now I can't get enough of it.**

**I get to smell it and feel it with her. She makes my heart swell with my love for only her.**

**A few months ago, Queen Sophie Anne contacted me about Sookie and was surprised that I had taken her as my blood bonded, the same girl that she had wanted for her own means. She took it pretty well, better than I thought she would have.**

**She let me know that if she ever had need of Sookie's skills, that I was duty bound to bring her to serve her.**

**I agreed and that is all I have heard on the subject. I hoped it stayed that way. I want my Sookie as far from court as she can get.**

**I know it is time for Sookie to contact her Great Grand-father. She is ready.**

**I don't know what I will do with myself while she is in the past but I think I will start decorating the baby's room as a surprise for when she gets back.**

**I try not to dwell on human me entering what is mine. I wonder if I will carry the memories of what human me and Sookie will do or if I will not be allowed to remember.**

**I can't wait to see her swell with my child. I didn't know that was a wish of mine until Niall showed up. **

**It was something that couldn't happen and now that it can, I want it almost as badly as I wanted Sookie.**

**I'm so glad that I took her away from that chump Bill. I tried to get away with Sookie never finding out how much I did but my sweetie is too smart and I can't get away with being dishonest anymore.**

**It is a little disconcerting to know how well she can read me.**

**I have learned from her how smooth things can be with us when I don't plan to deceive her.**

**I need to taste her. I start licking on her shoulders and neck on my way towards her breasts.**

**I spend several minutes sucking and licking.**

**She hasn't awakened yet but her sighs of pleasure kept me on my journey.**

**I licked my way down her belly and stopped at her belly button. This gets a cry out of her but she still is out for the count.**

**Once I reach her core, I can't be soft anymore. I want to taste her. Feel her explode on my tongue. Lick her until she begs me to enter her.**

**She is moaning and her eyes are opening for me. She knows that I like for her to watch me pleasure her and she does not let me down.**

**"Baby! Please lick me harder."**

**I look up at her and say, "What else do you need me to do?"**

**"I need for you to lick me until I come. I want you to taste me inside my core, I want you flick my clit until I explode in your mouth and then I want you to enter me and fuck me hard."**

**I laugh, "Is that all you need? Well I am the man to give you what you need."**

**Oh boy did he ever. **

**He tasted me inside for several minutes until my body was unable to be still.**

**Then he found just the right spot and flick, flick, flick on my clit. How he knows just the right pressure and exactly where his licks will get the most pleasure out of me, I have not figured out yet.**

**He stopped flicking my clit to suck on it hard for a few minutes. **

**I think I'm going to explode soon and I grab his hair and tell him that I need for him to flick my clit again until I come. **

**As soon as the words left my mouth, he started his flicking motion again and increased his speed. **

**"Yes...just like that Eric. Make me come in your mouth. Drink from me my love."**

**I am pulling his hair as my pleasure builds to the brink.**

**I scream out, "I loooovvveee yyyyyooooouuuuu! EERRRRIIIICCCC!**

**AAAAAhhhhhhhh!"**

**He drank all of the liquid my body had to offer in my completion.**

**He tells me how good I taste and with how often he tastes me, I know that he means it.**

**He put himself at my entrance and enters me.**

**I love how he feels. He is so large and he owns my body like no other could or will again.**

**There is only him. Even when I visit him in the past, it will still be my Eric, just a different Eric.**

**He is moving in me fast, hard and with purpose. Once he feels I'm close again, he slows down his speed. **

**He wants to make love to me now and I love that he has enough control to change it up.**

**I pull him closer to my body and kiss him. I stick my tongue in his mouth to show him how much I love him.**

**His slow strokes are making me whimper for more.**

**He licks my neck and bites it, without breaking his slow and powerful strokes.**

**As my blood is being pulled from my body, I can feel my body tighten and getting ready to orgasm. **

**He sucks extra hard and I come. **

**He cries out in another language and speeds up. He licks his bite marks and is pumping in and out of me. **

**Faster and faster. I can feel my body ready to break again.**

**I never knew a person could find release so often and so quickly but Eric is a Master at all things he takes pride in.**

**He screams out and kisses me hard, moving his tongue in my mouth in time to his cock plowing into me, marking me as his.**

**We both release at the same time. Our bodies are humming and we continue to kiss for a time.**

**When he noticed that I needed to breathe he moved off of my and curls me into his side.**

**I lay my head on his chest and turned my head to lick his nipple.**

**"That was amazing Eric. I love waking up that way."**

**"Anytime my lover. I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself."**

**We cuddled for a few minutes and then I said, "I think I'm going to contact Niall tomorrow."**

**"I knew it would be soon. I could feel your resolve. You are ready. We are ready!"**

**"I love you Eric. I want to swell with your child."**

**"You will soon Lover. I find that I also want to make you mine in your world too. Would you like to become my wife in all ways this world has to offer?"**

**"Did you just ask me to marry you?**

**"Yes! Yes I did. I want all to know you are mine. We are already married but I know it would mean more for you to, I hope, carry my name. I want our baby to share my last name."**

**I felt tears flowing down my face. "I would love to marry you. Yes. A thousand times yes."**

**I kissed him deeply, so that he knew how happy he had made me.**

**"I don't want a large wedding. I just want a small one at my Gran's house. Maybe I can talk Lafayette into planning it for me. Tara can help me find a dress. I can't wait to be Mrs. Sookie Northman. You are mine now in all ways too."**

**"Talk to Niall tomorrow and then see if your friends will be willing to help you. If not, let me know and I will get you all the help you need. As much as I don't want to, I have to ask my Queen if she wants to attend."**

**"Do you think she will cause problems?"**

**"No dear, I think she will be surprised and may not attend. It is not normal for Vampires to blood bond and also marry in human terms. We will have to see what she does when I tell her."**

**"OK. I hope she doesn't show. I really don't want to meet her on that day. She sent Bill to use me and I'm not sure I can be sweet to her."**

**"I have faith in you. When you have to meet the Queen, you will be sweet and polite to her even if you would like to smack her. She did in a way bring you to me. Do you regret that?"**

**"I will never regret you but I didn't always like what you did to bring me around. I would have rather had a real choice. I would have always picked you in the end but the scheming left a lot of distaste in my mouth for awhile."**

**"I could apologize to you but I would do it all the same way again if I had to."**

**"You wouldn't be you if you said any different. I love you in spite of your sometimes dominating ass tendencies." **

**"I love you too my Sookie."**

**Eric proceeded to show me just how much he loved me for the rest of the night.**


End file.
